A Holiday Reunion
by K-Essence
Summary: The team gets an invitation from an unknown source for a party.  With everyone staying around this year, they're unsure if they should go, and if they do what will be revealed. There'll be a few couplings in this; M/G and P/R mainly
1. The Invition

_**Author's Note: So I know that my other story is not done, but I had this story line in my head for the past month clogging up everything else. I hope you all enjoy it. I am planing on updating this about every other day, if life allows me to. PLEASE Read and Review. **_

_**Author's note 2: I will be updating my other story in just a short time.**_

**Disclaimer: of course I have to state no matter how much I wish, the Criminal Mind characters, theme and everything does not belong to me. I mean no offense to those it does belong to. Just borrowing the characters for a short time. **

_**The Invite**_

Dr. Spencer Reid was the first one in the office on this chilly December morning. Going directly to his desk after a pit-stop for coffee in the kitchen area. Arriving at his desk he noticed a stack of new files awaiting him, sitting down at his desk he organized all his papers. He turned on his computer putting a white envelop to the side with the rest of the papers files. He really did hate computers, but alas he needed to use it. As it slowly booted up Reid sat back in his chair and grabbed his coffee and a thick file to start reading.

As Spencer's computer finally came to life Emily Prentiss and J.J. showed up. Spencer was so into his file he didn't notice them.

"Morning, Reid" Emily said placing her stuff down.

"Morning, Emily" Spencer reverberated not looking up from the file.

"What am I chopped liver, Hello Reid" Said J.J.

Finally looking up "Oh, I am sorry J.J. Good Morning, I guess I got really into this file, you see I am reviewing one of our last cases, it is interesting how much we can learn from studying one Unsub."

"Reid, you already have the case memorized, what is the point of studying it again." Emily commented as both women sat down at their prospective desks. Emily was the first to notice the white envelope leaning against her keyboard. "What's this?" Emily questioned looking at the other two profilers.

J.J. Shrugged, "I don't know, Spencer did you leave this for us?" J.J. asked holding up the one placed on her desk.

Before either could answer, Aaron Hotchner, the team leader, entered the Bull Pen looking rushed, "Conference room in fifteen guys." He said without looking at them and entered his office shutting the door behind him.

"What was that about?" Emily asked completely forgetting her last question.

"I don't know. Something must be going on though he looks like he hasn't slept all night." Reid noted.

"Well fifteen minutes give us enough time to grab some coffee and get the others. Shall we?" J.J. said getting up from her desk, with Emily nodding in agreement. Both women put the unopened envelopes down and left their desk, Reid went back to reading the file in front of him.

The entire team minus Derek Morgan was gathered around the round table and wait for Hotch to show up. There was still five minutes until the meeting was suppose to start. No one had seen Derek, which was odd. The team wasn't waiting long when Hotch entered the room and looked around.

"Good we're all here, lets get started." Hotch announced taking a seat.

"Wait, Boss man, Derek hasn't arrived yet. He is almost never late, I am sure if you give it just a few more minutes, he'll be here." Penelope Garcia, The team's own unique technological analyst stated.

"I've already talked to him, and he will be here shortly. He is on his way back from taking care of some important business that could not wait." Hotch said pointedly before continuing. "I called you all in here, inform you that Strauss will not be in for a while. She needed to take some personal time to take care of somethings. Until her return we will be reporting directly to the director. While I know you guys aren't to disappointed by this, I hope you realize the full severity of the situation. Remember our team was just brought before the entire board, while we were cleared the director is going to be looking into every detail of our cases. Strauss will not be there to buffer things."

"Ice Queen buffered things? For us? When?" Penelope asked confused.

"Believe it or not she did have our backs on a lot of the stuff. We didn't have to answer to many questions or explain our choices. Strauss gave us some leeway, the director is not likely to give us the same leeway." Hotch explained.

The meeting continued as the team talked about up coming conferences, files they were to review to submit profiles for, and about how they were expected to act now that they were going to be directly overseen by the director. As the meeting was coming to an end Derek finally arrived but didn't speak. He didn't know how to explain where he was without telling everyone he just dropped Strauss off at a mandatory rehab. Instead of talking as he normally would during the morning briefing Derek sat in silence till it was over.

"So anyone care to fill me in on what this is about?" Derek held up the white envelope, his already open.

"You know I am not sure, but I got a similar envelope this morning." Prentiss stated

"You too? I had one waiting for me taped to my office door this morning." Penelope mentioned.

"I got one as well, but I didn't get a chance to open it. What was in it?" Reid asked, now getting curious about the envelope that apparently everyone got.

"It's an invite to a holiday party on Friday December 23rd. But there is no name as to who is giving it." Derek answered.

"It looks like we all got one." Rossi piped in. "So, who do we think it is from?"

J.J. pulled out the envelope she had brought with her along with all the paperwork she brought. Looking at it closely she noted, "The writing looks familiar. Though I can't quite place it. Reid you remember everything what do you think?"

Looking at the invitation closely, "I'm not sure, though if I believe I have seen this before." Reid thought for a moment studying the invite closely.

"It's not like any writing I have seen." Emily stated throwing one of the invitations on the table.

"Wait a minute we all got one of these? I think the question we need to be asking ourselves is how did they get here." Hotch questioned.

"There is no post mark, so it had to be hand delivered. And every since that ex-military guy broke into the building, security has been at an all time high. I would venture to guess it is from a fellow FBI staff member." Reid commented.

"Well, I have to admit this has got me intrigued. I am almost inclined to go just to find out who is throwing it. It is at a rather upscale establishment. " Rossi smirked.

"You have got to be kidding me, with everything we see on a daily basis, you are planing on going to this holiday party even though we don't know who is giving it." Derek was surprised.

"If we all go, no unsub would stand a chance." Prentiss admitted.

"Or it could be an unsub's dream come true." J.J. was obviously in agreement with Derek.

"I'm with Rossi on this one. Plus, I will do some computer magic on this phone number we are to RSVP to and if there is anything oocky about it, I'll be sure to inform all of you." Garcia smirked as she gathered her things, in her mind it was a set deal, she would would her magic and find something out. "So we all in? If I don't find anything weird about this number. It will give us a reason to party, before we all split for the holidays."

"Baby Girl, you can't be serious?" Derek asked

"As a heart attack sweet cakes." Penelope smirked again.

"OK, well Garcia see what you can find out. If this turns out to be legitimate than I say we should all go. Garcia is right, it could be fun." Hotch declared.

"Alright man, but if we get blown up, I'm gonna spend the rest of my after life being a pain in your ass." Derek finally broke into a smile, and everyone laughed.

"So basically you will make the after life a lot like this life." Hotch joked.

Everyone left the conference room and went on with their assignments waiting to find out what Penelope would find.


	2. Penelope and Derek: 1

_**Author's note: So these are shorter chapters then my other story. I am hoping by doing this I will be able to update more regularly. Thanks to those who have sent reviews and have favorited or alerted. It means so much. Please Send more Reviews my way, they keep me going and help me plan out future chapters. **_

**Disclaimer: Of course I still own nothing of Criminal Minds. We all know who it really belongs to, and I would like to thank them for so much writing inspiration. **

Penelope and Derek: 1

Derek was in Penelope's office around lunch time. The main topic of conversation for once, wasn't the latest case, some crazy Unsub, or even either one of their love lives, it was the invitation they all received.

"Baby Girl, you can't be serious about going to this thing. We don't know anything about it, or who is even throwing it." Derek started

"Come on Hot Stuff, you need to live a little. Security has been at an all time high. There is no way some crazy Guy got into this building to leave the BAU invitations. I mean come on, they were left on our desks. It has to be someone we know. Besides, momma isn't that crazy I did some research about the invitations." Penelope smiled as she turned to face her computers.

"Wait a minute, your invitation was on your desk? You have the highest security for your office. How did the person get in to your office?" Derek questioned obviously more concerned then before.

"No, I already told everyone, my was posted to my door. No one can get into this office without me knowing it and being able to find out who it is." Penelope turned in her chair and pointing to one of her computer cameras. "I have this baby set up to record whenever I secure my office. I can then run that footage through any of my databases and either find out who the person is or find out enough about him to give you guys enough information to create a working physical profile. Now before you ask, I have already checked it out and there was no tampering of my system, and no one came into the office." Penelope smirked knowing Derek didn't know about her extra security.

"Well, Garcia I am glad you have at least increased security. To bad the rest of us don't have that kind of protection. But still how can you even think of going?"

"Well, if you would shut that completely kissable mouth of yours I will tell you what I have found out." Penelope took her normal dramatic pause, also making sure Derek wasn't going to say anything to interrupt her. "Now there isn't much to go on, but what I can tell you is that the number for us to RSVP to, goes directly to the party planner at that posh place the gathering is at. I was able to find out that, it is two people that are setting up this holiday fiesta, a male and female. From what I was able to find out from the planner, and her computer that I was able to work my way into, is that the guy is older then the female, and both either worked for or still do work for the FBI."

"So, if they work or have worked for the FBI, why the secrecy? That just doesn't add up Baby Doll." Derek still wasn't comforted completely by this information.

"i can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is that I am officially intrigued. Come on, you know it will kill me to go without you, but right now I need a little fun in my life and that is what I am thinking will happen. I need something to get me excited right now." Penelope admitted almost sadly.

Losing focus on his side of the conversation Derek paused then turned from Agent Morgan into Penelope's best friend and Hot Stuff, Derek. He had no choice but to inquire further "Woow, woow, woow, Momma what is going on that you need a little fun in your life? You're all about fun and living life, what's going on."

Penelope took a deep breath before coming clean, "Kevin and I haven't exactly been dating anymore. It was a mutual agreement, we realized we just didn't have the passion and excitement we need to sustain the relationship. We're still friends mind you, or at least that is the plan. But when I have had someone to share most of this holiday season with someone and all of the sudden have no one, it is kind of a downer." Derek wrapped Penelope in his arms but before he could speak Penelope continued. "Now Hot Stuff, don't start getting all pity party for me. I am really ok with this. But I want to have some fun with my family before I lose my team of super heroes to their real families."

"You know that is not how it is Pen. Besides I already told you I am not going back to Chicago during the holiday season. There is just not enough time, since this is the season where so many Unsubs come out of the wood work. I go home in the spring for a reason." Derek wouldn't let Penelope out of the hug. "So if you want to have fun, lets do it up right together the entire weekend. Forget about this silly party that is completely crazy for us to even think about going to."

"Awww, that is so sweet of you, but I do have my support group meeting on Christmas. The holidays are always hard when you lost one or more of the people you love." Penelope patted Derek's chest and went back to her computers.

"What if I told you I want to join you, for that group." Derek said so softly Penelope had to think about it to really process what he just said.

"Derek, support groups aren't for you, we both know that." Penelope turned back to face him.

"I know, but the truth is, each year when I am alone, I can't help but think of my father. I can't believe I have lived longer then he did. He was a better man then me, it doesn't make any sense. So maybe it would be a good idea for me to check out this group, see what it has to offer, and spend some extra time with my one and only." Derek couldn't bring his eyes to look at her, instead just stared at his hands.

"Baby boy, of course you can come to the group." Penelope stood up and went over to Derek placing her hand on his shoulder. "But you better be going for the point of the meeting, not just to spend your down time, with the goddess that is me." Penelope chuckled and caused Derek to laugh a little as well.

Giving Penelope a kiss on her forehead Derek looked directly in Pen's eyes, "Baby, I would do almost anything to spend all my down time, and my _up-time_ with you, anyway I could get it. But I would never disrespect your group. Can we talk more about this later, when we're not at work?"

"Of course. You go be a super hero. I'll catch up with you later on." Penelope smiled at him.

Derek kissed Penelope's nose before turning to walk out of the room, and go back to work.

~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~

The day was coming to an end. Penelope had shared her findings with the other team members. Nothing much had changed in their opinions. JJ., Hotch and Reid were still unsure, while Prentiss, Rossi and Penelope were all game for the idea if they would all go together, they were sure nothing would harm them. Derek still had not had enough convincing. Penelope was going to take care of that, with the help of Emily. She had arranged it that they would all meet up at nine for a drink. She only had till then to find something out that would help her convince them. That's when she had an idea, and going back to her office she picked up the phone and called the RSVP number again.


	3. Prentiss and Reid: 1

_**Author's note: It is a short chapter. Please Read and Review. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. **_

**Prentiss and Reid: 1**

Reid, Prentiss, Garcia, and Rossi were all at the bar awaiting the others to arrive. Garcia had gotten everyone a drink to start the night off right and figure out a game plan to convince Morgan and Hotch as well as J.J. that this was a good idea.

"So how do we do this?" Penelope asked over her beer.

"I think it will be best to just lay everything out on the line. Kitten, If you tell Derek that you are going no matter what, he will show up. It is in his nature to be protective of you and he will want to be there to be the one to watch over you. Hotch, well, if the rest of us go, I am sure we will be able to convince him that he needs a night out with the team to unwind. I might even throw in how up-tight he has been." Rossi chuckled in a knowing way.

"OK my Italian Stallion, I think you have a point with Hotch, but I think you give me to much credit with how much pull I have over My loving lovely Derek Morgan."

"Actually Pen, I think Rossi has a good point. When it comes to you Morgan loves playing the Hero. He is just drawn to you in a way that is beyond anything that I have ever seen." Emily laughed, she just had to agree with Dave

"It's true, in fact if you look at the way he gets when he things you are in danger it is almost like a cave man protecting his female. He would fight anyone just to be the one to call you his."

"OK now, lets get back to the party, the reason we are all here and off the fantasy you all have of Derek actually having those types of feelings for me." Penelope tried to redirect the conversation. "So what are we going to do about J.J. getting her to want to go, isn't going to be easy. What about you Reid, you were sitting on the fence earlier today, have you decided you wanted to partake in these reindeer games?"

"Actually, I still believe it is not the best idea to go to a party of someone you don't know. You know the whole idea of this being the season of love and good will to all, is actually grossly misleading. In fact violent crimes, including domestic violence, rapes, and assaults as well as crimes like theft and robbery go up. People become more vulnerable during this time of year because the nature of season." Reid replied.

"You're tell me that you think six FBI agents and a supreme technical genius couldn't handle a party in a safe public location because of the time of the year?" Prentiss inquired with a laugh.

"Not at all, that isn't what I meant. I was just pointing out that the party could be a bad idea." Reid stated.

"Reid, come on. I know most of us don't have the ability to spend this time with our family. Doing a little partying could be a good thing." Prentiss said. "In fact if you need stats to help you make this choice what about the fact that depression and suicide also increase during this time of year. Specially for though in a high stress job. Now, I am not implying that any of us would kill ourselves. However, a way to improve mental stamina and relieve stress is to surround yourself with friends. That is what I think this night will be."

Reid just nodded his head, he knew Emily was right but for once didn't have a reply. It was perfect timing for Derek, and Hotch to walk in. Now they just had to wait for J.J. Reid excused himself to go to the bathroom as the group started to talk more about the idea of the party. Prentiss phone rang. To make it so she could hear she excused herself from the table and went to the back hallway of the bar where it was still warm but less noisy.

The phone call was J.J. apparently Henry had had a problem getting to sleep and she was just leaving the house. J.J. informed Emily that she had to pick something up at the office that she had forgotten but would be at the bar in about a half hour. Hanging up the phone Emily went to head back to the table, to busy looking at her phone she didn't notice someone walking out of the men's bathroom.

Reid was distracted by his thoughts. Prentiss talking about people being depressed around the holidays made him think about his mother in the hospital in Vegas. No matter how much he tried to justify to himself he still always felt guilty about not going to see her during the holidays. He believed if he was as good of a son as people believed he was he would make a point to go see his mother during the holidays at least. The truth was though that he just didn't have the strength to do it, he preferred his life in Quantico. When he really thought about it his holidays had improved from when he was a child till now.

Neither of them paying attention they walked right into each other. Prentiss dropped her phone in the collision and bent over to pick it up, apologizing as she did so. "I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." looking up she noticed it was Reid she had bumped into and she laughed for a short second until she noticed the expression on his face. "Reid, what's wrong?"

"Oh Emily, It's nothing really." Prentiss just looked at Reid which got him to open up. "You know my mom. Well I was just thinking about how things were when I was growing up. She would try to do the holiday thing and a few years in there it would work, but for the most part she would just stay in her room. As I got older I would go walking around and enjoy other houses being all decorated, and the singing around the place. Vegas is always over the top but it was really the only time of year I truly enjoyed it" Reid spoke softly about his past.

"You know, I don't think your mother holds it against you that you don't go see her around this time of year." Prentiss rubbed Reid's shoulder in an affectionate way, not pitying him but trying to give him some comfort.

"You know I think you are right, but that doesn't really help me feel better." Reid admitted. "Going out to a party just doesn't seem right. I normally just sit around with a cup of hot coco starring at my tree and wind up talking with my mother for a a little while on the phone." Reid tried to smile he knew he was being a downer and he didn't want to do that.

"I think being with us would be a good thing for you, super genius. You know we all come from families that are a little messed up, to say the least. My holidays when I was really young were spent at some diplomatic dinner function where everyone would forget that a child was around so I would play with whatever toy I had with me next to the tree until I fell asleep. The next day was spent in church all day. As I got older I started coming up with my own traditions, like walking around whatever city I was in. I've done that the past few years, but this year I want to spend some time with the people that mean the most to me." Prentiss smiled, still rubbing Reid's shoulder but also looking him in the eyes. She wasn't sure what it was but for a moment she felt like they were really have a special moment. "I want to go have fun, and I want you to be there. The family wouldn't be complete without you."

Reid smiled, "Fine I will go. If I can't be with my mother, then it will be good to spend the time with my other family."

"So, you are really going to go?"

"Yes I will really go. But only if we go together." Reid started to stammer. "I mean,... well... we can.. can drive together. So therefore be going together. Not like go together as in..."

Prentiss started to laugh, "Relax Reid, I get what you are saying. Yeah we can drive together. Now lets get back to the others. You can help convince the others it's a good idea." Emily looped turned to walk to the table with a knowing smile thinking to herself. It was a good thing Reid couldn't see her face as they walked back to the table. Otherwise he would most likely be able to figure out what she was thinking. She really did think Reid was cute. If she so much older then him, and didn't work together she knows she would be trying to get with him. While he was out of her normal taste he was someone she could be completely geeky with and not worry about scaring him off.

By the time Reid and Prentiss got back to the table J.J. had joined the group. With Reid agreeing to go, it was not hard to convince J.J. Apparently she had talked to will about the party and he said it sounded like a fun time. It reminded him of some of the parties he went to while growing up in New Orleans. There knowing who was throwing the party didn't really matter. It was the fun times to be had that counted. Hotch and Morgan were still unsure about the party idea, even after the team had talked for an hour.

As the team started to head home for the night what they didn't know is another letter was being left in the BAU conference room. With what was in the envelope the hosts were pretty sure all seven team members would show up once they saw what it held.


	4. Getting Him to Fold

_**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I was given some great ideas for future chapters. The rating might go up to M, please let me know your opinion on that. Please Read and Review. They help keep me going. **_

_**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, no matter how much I wish to. **_

**Getting him to fold**

Seven o'clock came early, but as always the dedicated BAU team was at the office on time, even after a late night. They had actually all arrived a little early and most of the team was in the Kitchenette grabbing their morning coffee. Penelope sat drinking her coffee and checking out everyone's daily horoscopes. Surprisingly since Prentiss's return she actually believed more in these type of things then she had before. Reid looked at the clock as he poor his third cup of coffee and started to drink.

"It's five after seven, we should be starting our day. I have a report that I want to get together to share with you guys during our morning meeting to get your opinion on." Reid started to head to his desk, "See you guys in the meeting in 25 minutes."

"He's right we should all be heading to our desks. We barely talked about anything other then that silly party yesterday so we have a lot to focusing on today." Derek said grabbing his cup and heading to his office, Rossi following him after grabbing his first cup of coffee.

Prentiss sighed and grabbed her coffee cup going to follow the guys, It was way to early in her opinion but she knew they were right.

"Prentiss went up." Penelope called before Emily could go to far.

"What's up PG?

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" Penelope asked smirking.

"What do you mean?" Emily was confused it was to early in the day for anything to be up.

"Well you disappeared last night when your phone rang and didn't come back till J.J. had gotten there. That is a 45 min disappearance. You came back to the table with this smirk on your face like a cat that ate the canary. So I ask again, what's up my brunette bomb shell?" Penelope continued to smirk as she did her normal prying.

"Nothing, Reid and I just talked some. He was a little down and well I was happy that I got him to agree to go to that party." Prentiss responded innocently.

"Are you show that is it? I do believe you are trying to hide something from the all knowing." Penelope continued to push.

"I am sure of nothing, and I am admitting nothing. I will say that nothing happened that was important enough to warrant such prying." Emily turned to leave a smile on her face remembering the feeling she had towards Reid, even though she would never act on them (so she would continue to tell herself). It was nice to have that feeling at times.

Penelope let Prentiss go. She knew there was something more but would wait till later to push the situation. She grabbed her large cup of coffee and headed to her office. She got to her office and noticed a series of e-mails waiting for her in her in-box marked urgent. She looked at her phone and saw that she also had some voice mails awaiting for her. She started to check the voice mails first, as she listened she scribed down notes, then went to check her e-mails. Her attitude switch fast from the fun nosy friend to professional case complier. It took her all of five minutes to get all the important information complied into a file to loaded onto the team's tablets. She made a quick phone call and left her office heading to see Hotch.

At seven thirty sharp everyone minus Garcia and Hotch were in the conference room. Reid started to share his file when Rossi reached for the file that was sitting in the middle of the table. After reading it once he interrupted Reid.

"Guys I think you all might want to listen to what I just found. This envelope was left on the table. It is addressed to all of us, but there is no actual address, so it had to be hand delivered." Rossi opened the letter again and started to read.

_The job you have must be pretty taxing this time of year. _

_ "The test of the morality of a society is what it does for it's children"_

_ In hope that you are attending the party you have previously been_

_ invited to I will let you know this. There has been a surprise set up _

_ for each of you. Prepare to see the results of what you have been _

_ doing._

_ With hope you attend, _

_ ~You Host_

"What do you think the person planning this party is planning for us?" Prentiss asked.

"I am not sure, but I think it is clear through this letter that we do know whoever it is that has invited us to this thing. If I wasn't before I am now intrigued enough to attend for sure." Reid commented

"I am not sure what to expect. I don't think whoever planned this has negative motives." J.J. added.

"This still doesn't tell us anything though. The surprise could be a trap." Derek pointed out. "While I am interested to see what is there for us I don't think it wise to play into their hands so blindly."

Penelope and Hotch walked into the room with seriousness in their eyes. Everyone's attention was drawn to them. All except Reid, who was still looking at the letter.

"Hotch you have to see this letter that we just received." Reid said looking up and noticing this might not be the right time for this letter.

"Sorry Reid, I think we have more pressing matters here." Hotch said pointedly. "Garcia you ready to present."

"Ready as I will ever be Boss-man." Penelope said clicking the remote for the display screen and handing out the update tablets. "We just got a case. Time to hitch up those wagons and hope you make it across the river. You are all heading for the Oregon Trail. More specific a city named after the great military cemetery, Arlington, Oregon." Penelope started. "Our trail blazer has set his sights on single parent families. The fun part of this case is that only half of you guys will be going to Arlington, the other half will be traveling to Roosevelt, Washington. The cops that notified me about this has linked cases in both those cities to what appears to be the same Unsub. There have been two families in taken from Washington, and currently three from Oregon." Penelope clicked to start the picture show. "It appears that this guy is abducting the single parent first having them sign the children out of school earlier."

"It looks like they have all been signed out around the same time, according to these files. It appears the last time each of the children have been seen where directly after lunch at school." Reid interjected.

"Very astute boy genius. There is a definite similarity to the time lines." Penelope responded.

"It also appears that which ever side of the river the family was abducted from it is the other side they are found in." Rossi pointed out.

"The interesting thing with that is, there is no bridge that links the two cities. In fact the closest bridge appears to be 32 miles west of both cities." Penelope pointed out already having the geographical facts for the team.

"That's over an hour by car. During daylight hours that would be very risky for the Unsub. To travel that great of a distance and over state lines every time he goes for the kill. He must have a very strict routine, which means he is organized. Other wise he would just dump the bodies along the desolate road ways. From the looks of these areas there is very little between cities, in either state."

"The fact that the parents are taken first and pulled out from school without rising any suspicion, is a feet for this day and age. I can tell you now, must schools require notification about early pick-ups and stuff like that." Hotch pointed out. "The parent being taken first prior to work, and with no signs of a struggle, means he is most likely known by the families. They let him in, they trusted him."

"The male children, don't look like they have been put through much physical pain. No signs of Sexual assault. Each family though had at least one middle school and early high school age daughter. Each of them show signs of sexual assault. That's an age range of early teens from 13 to 15. With the boys the ages vary to younger siblings around the age of 6 to older high school students. Maybe the females children are what links these families." Prentiss deducted. "That means he's a preferential offender."

"Some of these injuries on the parent's body look like they are days old. Look at the varying colorings of the injuries. Some of them have started to heal when the death occurs." Reid noticed. "The sons appear to have been drugged, for a long period of time, with the fatal incident being made to look like suicide. All of them died overdoses."

"The boys might not have been through torture prior to death but each of their bodies where mutilated after death." Rossi said looking through more of the files on his tablet.

"Their genitals were removed." J.J. winced at the picture she was looking at.

"The latest family, The Porters, were taken just two days ago." Garcia pointed out. She hadn't looked at the pictures since she started the slide show.

"It looks like he has each family for about a week before he dumps the bodies." J.J. noted.

"That means we have about five days to find this family. Wheels up in an hour." Hotch stated as he stood up to leave.

"An hour, that's longer then normal." Rossi said.

"There is a matter that I need to attend to with the Director before we leave." Hotch said leaving.

~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~ ~AEIOU~

Once the meeting was over Reid had given the letter to Garcia to read. Having read it and becoming more intrigued she decided she needed to play the card Rossi and talked at the bar with Derek. With the team on their way out, She knew she needed to get Derek to agree before they left or it might be to late when they got back. Penelope went into Derek's office as they were waiting for wheels up.

"Hey there Hot Stuff, So what do you think about this letter. Reid told me it intrigues you. Was it enough to make you go?"

"Prince, can we please get off this topic? I am not changing my opinion, shy of finding out who is throwing it, and why it is so important for them to keep their identity a secret." Derek rolled his eyes, and went to study the newest case in front of him.

"OK, well I guess there is no changing your mind, I will respect that. Just as I expect you to respect the fact that I am going to going no matter who goes and who doesn't go." Penelope went to leave.

"Wooow, Baby Girl. You can't be serious. You can't still be that trusting. With all we see on a daily basis. This case is a perfect example. It is clear the Unsub knew the families, and used that trust and knowledge to go through with some evil plans. I doubt before the abduction he was completely honest with his motives. Neither is this host of our party." Derek stood up from behind his desk and walked around, perching on the front corner. "Baby Girl, come on please. Lets just spend the weekend together celebrating the season, sing songs, and watching movies. Doesn't that sounds good."

"Oh Hot stuff, that sounds perfect. But it will have to start once I get home from shaking it up on the dance floor at this party I am going to. I should be home by around 2am, if it is any type of good party." Penelope smirked heading towards the door.

Derek got up and grabbed Penelope's arm affectively stopping her from leaving. "Garcia, this isn't going to work. You can't entice me to go, with saying you are going to be dancing that beautiful ass of yours."

"Well that is what these dangerous curves are going to be doing. With or Without being encouraged by my Chocolate God." She took a deep breath when he wouldn't release her. Her normal teasing wasn't going to work, maybe more of the truth would. "I want something fun, something different. Come on Derek. Don't you see, I need to get out. Our movie nights are great but I need something more." facing him she gave Derek kind of a half smile and patted his chest. "You guys go wheels up shortly. You need to get ready to go." She pulled out of his grip. "Derek, I need this party, I _AM _going." Penelope reached up and gently kissed his cheek. "Safe flight mon amie."

"Alright, I'm going. This way if anything does go wrong I will be there to keep a loving eye on my precious angel, and if nothing goes wrong, well, I will be there to help you live it up to the fullest." Derek admitted defeated, but really would do anything to make sure his baby girl got what she wanted and needed.


	5. The Sounds of Not Being Alone

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the Delay guys, as always between work, family obligations, and other areas of life just took me away from getting this up. I am going to try to post the next few chapters one a day for the next few days. But then again you know what they say... "The road to hell is paved with good intention." I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Please Read and Review! You guys have been great with the reviews, favorites, and alerts I have gotten. Thank you so much, it means a lot. **_

_**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing and I mean no disrespect to those that do own it and are involved with the show. **_

**& *&*&*&*&*&*& The Sounds of Not Being Alone  &*&*&*&*&*&*&**

It was a hard case for all of the team. In the early afternoon on the forth day, the team got the break they needed, and with Garcia's help they were able to get the location easy. It turned out the Unsub, was a 39 year old man named Richard Clark, with a very colored background. As the case progressed the team had over turned a new family that had been killed, who turned out to be the first murdered family. The unsub had moved into that family's house after murdering them slowly and in a different style then the others. Since the first family was new to the area and live on river front property. None of their neighbors really knew anything about them, which is why there was never an alert as to the family being missing for so long.

With each of the families the Unsub had befriended the parent through on-line chat groups for single parents. Once the Unsub had befriended the family he would send photos of the previously captured children as his own, and earn the parents trust. The Unsub knew both sides of the river very well having grown up near the town in Oregon and researching the Town in Washington, he would use the little clues from the conversation to pin point where the family lived. The Unsub would learn the parent's routine and take them after the children had been picked up by the bus. The Unsub proved to be highly organized in his methodology.

Then was lead to the house due to Garcia being able to hack into the Unsub's computer. What she didn't expect to see was full video of the crime. Penelope eyes watered, and she got physically sick when she heard the girls scream "Stop" egoed by the girl's brother who was being forced to watch. When the team got to the house, Morgan at point in the front, followed by Reid and J.J.. From the back was Hotch at point with Prentiss followed by Rossi. Derek got into the room first, he had to watch many videos in his time at the BAU and crashed in to many scenes. But this time he got more then he counted on. The Unsub had the father in this case locked under the bed where the Unsub was actively raping the 13 year old girl. In this family the girl had a twin brother that was being force to watch what was going on, as a porn played in the background. In the last family another aspect of the previous cases had changed. It was apparent that the twin boy had been sexually assaulted as well.

Riding home on the plan everyone was quite. Derek had thrown up after arresting the Unsub and was still feeling like he would be repeating the action, the other members of the team were also feeling sick, no how they tried to distant themselves from the case this one was hard.

The team got back to the BAU deflated. Penelope met them at the elevator and went directly to Derek. She had heard from J.J. how bad he was taking this case. She tried her best to comfort him and it was due to her that Derek was able to make it home and felt some reason to continue.

It wasn't just Derek and Penelope who found comfort in each other. Rossi and Hotch had went back to Hotch's place for a glass of scotch and look in on Jack. J.J. and gone home to Will and cradled Henry for a while before leting the tears flow as Will held her tight, reminding her of the good thing still left in life. Prentiss said she was going to check in on Declan.

Reid had returned his apartment alone. He was only home for an hour listening to Mozart and trying to mimic the music on his keyboard, when there was a knock at the door. Reid got up and went to the door, looking through the peep hole he notice the back of a raven haired woman standing there. He opened the door.

"Emily?" Spencer questioned, "Is everything ok? I thought you were going to see Declan."

"I was, but when I called his cell phone it went straight to voice mail. I figure he is either in bed already or out doing something fun. So I thought why not come over and see how you are doing." Emily said a little to casually.

"Oh I am fine, I found that listening to music really calms my nerves, and I can distract myself by learning to play the music on my piano. You know there is a theory that music therapy is highly affective in helping deal with anxiety and high stress." Reid was obviously still a little confused about Emily's presence at his apartment. When he saw Emily starting to play with her hands nervously, he realized why she was there. She just really didn't want to be alone. "Care to come in for a little while."

"Thanks" Emily said walking into his tidy yet cramped apartment. "So you know how to play the Piano?" Emily asked trying to make small talk.

"Well I have never officially be trained but ever since that case with the autistic boy I have been teach myself. If you think of the notes as numbers and how certain numbers go together in an equation to get a certain answer, it all makes sense." Reid sat at the keyboard placing his hands upon the keys.

"You should play something. I would really be interested in hearing the 'boy genius' play an instrument, specailly after he equates it to numbers." Emily laughed leaning against the door frame.

Reid started to play, at first is was a soft slow melody. Emily found it soothing and allowed her eyes to close. When she really listened to the music it helped to drown out the sounds of screaming that was locked on repeat in her head. She sighed and let her head fall against the wall. Reid's eyes flickered over to Emily, he envied how she looked, so peaceful. He didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it. As his concentration faltered so did the sound his piano made. Hitting some bad notes, Emily's Eyes opened and Reid went to stand up fast, embarrassed with his mistakes and ashamed of disturbing her. Mostly he was worried that she had caught him starring at her the way he was.

"Drinks! I never offered you something to drink, and I think I could use something myself. I don't think I have much here to offer you, though I am sure I can find something." Reid brushed past her and headed for the Kitchen. "I of course have coffee, and water. I think I also have... Ah ha, I do. Emily would you care for a beer?" He grabbed two beers out of the fridge holding one out to Emily who was now turned to face him in the Kitchen.

"Thanks, I would love one." Emily took the beer and they each popped open the bottle and took a sip. "So, do you always play the piano after a tough case?"

"Actually I do, I find something soothing about it. It helps me compartmentalize things from the case and move forward. There was once a time when I would need to go to a support group or crave using something to help ease the pain, but since I found that it really isn't that hard to play the piano, I have started to do that instead." Reid found an ease in this conversation and was hoping she wouldn't mention catching him starring at her.

"Well, Genius, care to show me how to play something?" Emily said taking her beer back to the keyboard.

"I am really not that great of playing and I don't think I would make the best teacher." Emily just looked at him gently, as she pulled a stool up to the keyboard to sit next to the one already there. "Well, I guess I can try." Reid said trying to act with confidence as he went to sit in the unoccupied chair.

"So what are you going to be teaching me?" Emily asked placing her hands flat on the Keyboard.

Reid covered her hands with his curling the fingers slightly. As their hands touched Reid felt his body tingle, taking a deep breath he refocused his mind back to the piano. "Just play around with the notes. You will hear some that sound nice and others that just sound horrible." Reid said taking his hands off Prentiss's hands and placing them on the keyboard in front of him. "See if you can make the same patterns as I do."

The two of them sat playing the piano for about an hour. They held a light conversation as they played, finding many occasions to laugh. As Spencer pulled lifted his arms up hands inner twined over his head to stretch, Emily's hand started to dance across the Keyboard, in such a musical delicate way.

"See you are a natural at this." Reid stated smiling at her.

"Well, it is either that, or the ten years of lessons my mother forced me to take when I was a child. Remember I was a diplomat's child, I needed to been accomplished at something. Other then learning new cities that is." Emily smiled as she finally clued Reid in on her secret with a small laugh.

Reid nudged her with his shoulder. "You little liar. Well lets see if your ten years of lesson, can beat my one year of self teaching." Reid said starting to let Bach ring out from the keys as his fingers flew over them.

Emily tried to keep up but it was to no avail. "OK I give up. Dr. Reid I stand by a statement I made many years ago. There are so many reasons to hate you."

"Oh Em, you don't hate me. Admitted it! You are just jealous of how fast I pick things up."

"In aw maybe, jealous not so much." Emily picked up the beer she had only taken a few sips of and took a big swig. "So you still planning on going to that party? You know it's only two days away."

"I never back out of a promise, Em, you should know that. I told you I would go and I will. Besides if there is music at this shindig I think it might help the entire team move on. After our last case I think we all need something good." Reid replied.

Emily looks at her watch and noticed how late it had gotten. Long case or not, it was still a week day and they had work in the morning. "I should get going." Emily finished her beer and stood up. Placing a hand on his shoulder she bent over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Reid. I know you were able to profile me when I got here. I just really didn't want to be alone after that case. You helped me get my mind off of things, and get some perspective. Music Really is a great therapy. I will have to remember that, and well we have to do that again. Do me a favor, play as I leave. I can see myself out but I would like to have your music in my head as I go home tonight."

Reid just turned around and started to play, It wasn't that he felt obligated to play but that he wanted her happy and loved the feeling he got knowing it was him that made her that way.


	6. Hosts Revealed

_**Author's Note: Again Sorry for the Delay, this was suppose to be up yesterday but I got swamped with prep for what I am doing today. But here is this chapter, the next one will be up loaded shortly after my evening festivities. Thanks for the Reviews, alerts, and Favorites everyone. I hope everyone is having a great day and fabulous holiday season, and t getting ready to end 2011 on a positive note with one hell of a bang. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**_

**Host Revealed**

The Friday before Christmas came fast. During the two days previous the team had to go through a debriefing about the case they had just completed, then complete all the paper work. Come Friday It was a light day at work. The FBI had told all it's staff that they could just work half a day before they started their long weekend. No one had to be in on Monday, the day after Christmas. Only working half a day made the day fly by so fast. One O'clock in the afternoon came and the team was ready to go. They met in the conference room for a quick present exchange and Holiday lunch before heading home. Prentiss worked her magic on Reid, and Penelope did the same on Derek. The only one left now was Hotch who was still on the fence.

"Hotch, You know it wouldn't really be a holiday celebration for the BAU if you were not there." Prentiss stated while eating a sub that was supplied for their luncheon.

"I am not sure. Besides even if I wanted to go, I haven't set up babysitting plans for Jack. Hailey's sister is busy tonight. She needed to complete her Christmas shopping." Hotch explained.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that Will and I already have a sitter for Henry. Since Henry and Jack get a long so well, I am sure he would love to have Jack over, and our sitter is really good, I am sure she wouldn't mind one more child. Specially one as well behaved as Jack." J.J. informed her boss with a smile. "In fact I already told her that Jack would most likely be coming over and she is fine with it."

"OK, well since Baby sitting is already taken care of, and it appears that everyone has decided to go to this holiday party, I guess as the team leader, I should be in attendance as well." Hotch actually smiled as he confirmed he was going.

Rossi went over to Penelope who was whispering on the phone, "And who has the attention of our special Tech Kitten during this BAU gathering."

"I was just confirming the RSVP with the number on the invitation we all got. I had called them two days ago but told them not everyone had solidly confirmed so they told me to let them know. So my Italian Stallion, I was letting them know that all seven of us would be there." Penelope grinned proud of her self as she hung up the phone.

"So how is our special team of Super Heroes going to be getting there?" Penelope asked.

"Since Hotch has to drop Jack off at my place for the baby sitter, Hotch why don't you just drive with Will and I." J.J. offered

"Sounds like a good idea, I will be there around 1730, if that is OK." Hotch agreed.

"Yeah that works" J.J. confirmed. "Rossi, you live pretty close to me, why don't you swing by on your way and we can all go together."

"I couldn't think of a better idea Princess." Rossi said holding up a glass of non-alcoholic Egg-Nog.

"Well, I am going with my Baby Girl. Someone has to keep an eye of this wild one from the door. And I mean that literally." Derek Chucked.

"Believe me Hot Stuff, with how I will be dressed tonight, I will not have a problem with people keeping an eye on me." She winked at him, with an all so innocent expression on her face. "So I guess you will be driving with Reid, Em, and I. Since that is what we had already planned." Penelope nudged Derek

"That works for me. Nothing more I like better then arriving with two beautiful ladies." Derek nodded.

"I'll be there as well, Morgan. So maybe it will be me that has the two beautiful ladies on my arms." Reid challenged with a smile.

"Oh there is no competition Genius, It will be me they hang on." Derek retorted.

"Excuse us, but I believe it will be us who makes that call, and no offense but I don't plan on doing any hanging on either of your arms. Penelope what do you say, How about we hang on each other's arms, and leave these two to compete over someone else."

"Em, you are beauty and brains, that is why I love you." Taking Emily's arm they walked out the office laughing. Penelope turned in the door frame, "See you boys at my place, and Be on TIME. Five pm sharp Hot stuff See you all there. Jayje, you coming?" J.J. through out her plate and walked over to her best friends. They all walked out the door laughing and going to get ready for the party.

The men on the team left shortly after, not really worried about needing that much time to get ready.

Penelope had told Derek to be at her place at five sharp knowing that he would be late. By 530 however Derek had finally showed up and everyone was ready to pile into Reid's energy efficient car. At the same time everyone that was meeting at J.J.'s was piling into Rossi's fancy car to head out.

They couldn't have arranged it better if they used tracking devices, the entire team showed up to the up scale county club restaurant at the same time. After exchanging compliments on how everyone looked for this lovely night they all headed inside.

When they got inside they were met by a staff member. It was clear this young gentleman was in his college years, most likely doing this to help earn some money during the holidays. He was tall a little smaller then Derek, and built like an athlete. From the name tag on his clean and well pressed white jacket the team noticed his name was 'Fred' showed them to the party room doors, "I am sorry, but can you please wait here. I was requested to go get the hosts of the party before letting the BAU team inside."

"Before you go, what can you tell me about these hosts?" Derek inquired.

Fred looked at Derek confused. "Don't you know the People that invited you?"

"I am sure that we do know them, but their identity as of this moment is still unknown to us. We are not sure as to why this is, but none of the invitations of messages had any names on them, so I could only deduce that is how the hosts wanted it." Reid stated matter of factly.

"Well, the man is older, I would say about your age sir." Fred stated pointing to Rossi. "He doesn't talk much, but when he does talk direct and soft. He seems really nice and caring, though I don't think he likes to show that side of him to much." Fred gave a small smirk. "It's weird though, at times it is almost like he is haunted. That goes for the woman as well. She is very particular. Everything has to be just so. She was the one who did most of the arrangements for this party. She seems nice though as well, I mean she wouldn't be throwing this party and have gone through all the trouble that it is obvious she went through to arrange this if she wasn't." Fred continued. "Now if you excuse me I will go let them know you are here."

Fred disappeared into the room shutting the door behind him before the team could get a good look inside. The team exchanged looks it couldn't be who they thought it was. Could it? Three minutes past and the doors opened up revealing their hosts.

"Glad you guys decided to come. I wasn't sure you would, specially not knowing who was throwing it, but to be honest that was her idea." Gideon pointed to Elle.

"A girl needs to have a little fun at this time of year." Elle smiled. "It is nice to see you all again though."

Penelope smiled and walked right up to Elle giving her a hug. I've missed my auburn beauty." Moving to Gideon she smile even wider. "I am glad you have come out of hiding, sir."

"There is no need for Sir, here. Tonight is just a night of thank yous and holiday love." Gideon stated to Penelope as well as the rest of the team.

"What do you mean Thank yous?" Hotch inquired.

"Well, It turns out part of the reason both Gideon and I left was because of burnout. I can't talk for Gideon on this part but, I just lost perspective on the positive that we did and the people we really did help. It was always about them. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you guys." Elle told the team.

"I have been keeping an eye on all of you. I think it is time you guys are truly celebrated and reminded of things. It has been a tough 2010 and 2011. Hopefully this will help you into 2012." Gideon stated moving towards the door.

The team exchanged increasingly confused expressions. It had been years since any of them had talked to either Elle or Gideon. When they left the team they did their best to fall off the grid. At this point though they were all excited and wanted to catch up with their old team members. Prentiss was excited to met the team member she had replaced after a confusing departure. Rossi hadn't worked with Gideon on this team, but they both were part of the orginal BSU squad, while there were no teams back then they did work together from time to time, and had great respect for each other. It was clear that Both Derek and Reid now had new found reservations about going to this party.

Elee and Gideon must have had it planned perfectly. Each took a door and opened it up to a big room. The spot light was on the door so it blocked the team from seeing who else was there until they stepped in-side.

"I promise this is a good thing. I just wanted to say thank you, and let you know that while I left the team I never really left you guys." Gideon said motioning for them to move into the room before him.

The team did as most of their old boss instructed. When they got a few feet inside the spot light came off them and the lights around the hall went up showing everyone that was there. The Team stopped stunned. They just couldn't believe their eyes, that Elle and Gideon would do all of this.


	7. Being in the Spot Light

_**Author's note: Sorry again for the delay. I do hate holidays. I have a few chapters left after this one. Hopefully you guys will bare with me as the holiday season comes to a close as well as the year closing. I promise it will get better after this chapter. This is not what I had in mind but I needed a filler for how things went at the party before I move to the end of the party and after it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, Not the character, nor the show. **_

**Being in the Spot Light**

The team walked in to a around of applause. This is not something that the team was use to and made them uncomfortable. Almost as a group, as if planned, they took a step back. The lights grew brighter around the room, and the team noticed exactly who was in the room. People they had never expected to see again. It was clear that Gideon and Elle went through a lot of work to pull this grouping of people together.

"It is important to remember all those you have helped over the years." Gideon started. "I know being praised is not why any of you have come into this line of work. However, at times the people that stay in the shadows need to have the light turned on them for appreciation, so they don't fall into the obis that you all look into on a daily basis."

"I said what I was going to miss most, when I left Hotch, was that you never smile. What I realized after some time past was the reason you hardly ever smiled was because you always worried about others. I know you have lost a lot to this job, as all of you have." Elle spoke up. "This is our way of saying we still love you, and think about you every day. I lost sight of everything good that we do, and got lost to the darkness and the despair. I don't want that happening to any of you."

"Now, I know there are many more people then the small gathering we have here that want to say how much you have helped them. But through my connections that I still have at the FBI, I was able to find all these people, and they were more then happy to come out and brighten your holidays."

Each team member was lead to a different table to talk with. This first to be brought to a table was Emily Prentiss. At the table sat Stephanie Wilson and her family. Stephanie was the stripper that was kidnapped by a team of young guys held for a weekend and almost killed before Emily took lead taking the two Unsubs down. "I really do owe you my life. It is because of you my little girl here got her mother back." Stephanie said rubbing the back of her daughter who stood to her side almost hiding behind her mother's leg. What really surprised Emily was Kerri being there. Emily thought back to then end of the case where Kerri had lost her entire family and Emily had talked to Hotch about taking Kerri, to leave with her. It was Kerri that reinforced Emily's maternal nature. She already was helping to take care of Declan at that time, but from a distance. Kerri ran up to Emily and hugged her. She was crying, no words came to her to express her feelings. Emily just held the girl she once wanted to adopt tears filling her eyes.

The next team member to come to a table was Rossi. Rossi was met by Connie, Georgie, and Alica. Connie had kept her word about keeping in contact with Rossi during the first year after he finally solved the murder of the kids' parents, then lost contact with Rossi due to all of them trying to get their lives in order. What Rossi didn't expect was to see, Zoe's mother at the table. "I know I was angry with you for paying for Zoe's funeral, but I need you to know that I did help me through the entire process. It brought me comfort to know that in the end Zoe's not only got to meet her hero but also made a difference. The cops told me all those murders wouldn't have been linked if not for her, and her getting you involved." Zoe mom said shaking Rossi's hand.

"Zoe did so much more then that. Zoe helped change my perspective about what I do and how I can really touch others. Zoe helped solve that case, I am just sorry I lead her to her death." Rossi said in apology.

"You didn't lead her to her death. Zoe would have gone to that crime scene with or without you, Agent Rossi. I am just glad that she met you before that happened."

Rossi smiled weakly before sitting at the table and getting into a conversation with the entire table.

Following Rossi, Gideon and Elle took Penelope over to a table with a only a few people sitting at it. Right away Garcia noticed Christopher. He was still in his goth clothing, but for the first time he was not wearing any collars. His neck was completely bare and milky white. "Hey there" Garcia said smiling at Christopher.

"Hey. I know I am suppose to have something to say. Some kind of Thank you, but I really just can't think of anything." Christopher admitted.

"That's ok. I am actually glad to see that not only you have made it through that entire ordeal but by the look of that smile on your face, it looks like you are doing well for yourself." Penelope was actually grateful not to deal with that thank yous, she was always a humble girl, and having someone thank her for doing her job just felt odd.

When Penelope looked at the other face it was one that she knew from photo only, never met in person. "You must be Agent Garcia." The gentle voice said. Thank you for what you did for me. It was your talk to the press that got the guy to break. I swear he had lost it, but from what I get from the local DC police you also found the location I was being held at. I know without you they wouldn't have known where to look and I would have gone the way of the other girls." The girl was using a cane to walk around still.

"You're Penny, right?" Penelope asked timidly.

"Yes I am. Thank you." Penny said.

"there is no reason to thank me, Penny. I am just glad you are doing well." Penelope said before siting down and talking computers with Christopher, talking with both of them about moving on and how they have been since the cases ended.

J.J. and Hotch were both lead to their tables. J.J. finding the two surviving soccer players waiting for her. They had both managed to go off to college but stayed close to each other. The surprise for J.J. was meeting one of the victims of a case she never did get to properly meet as it was her last case at the BAU before leaving for the Pentagon. Kate Joyce was alive and well smiling up at J.J. as her parents introduced the FBI agent that never lost hope or faith in Kate still being alive.

At Hotch's table he saw John Black wolf, then man he had learned so much from about taking someone down without shooting a gun. Also was Roy Colson, The news paper man, Hotch had managed to save from the Reaper. "Listen, man, I just want to say thank you for saving my life. I have heard the Reaper took more from you in the end then he did most of his other victims. To see you still here doing your job, I would love to write an article about you." Roy had stated.

"I am not sure about any article, but I am glad that I could save you. At least I was able to keep the Reaper from killing one of the people his targeted." Aaron Hotch said forcing a smile. He really was happy that He was able to save Roy, but it was a bitter sweet memory for him.

The last two to be shown to their tables were Reid and Morgan. Derek smiled as Don Sanderson, greeted him, as well as Sgt. Young and his family. Sgt. Young had was on leave and was happy to spend his leave with his family and the man that saved his family from a female serial killer going after his family while he was over seas. "Agent Morgan, Thank you for saving my family when I couldn't be there. You have no idea what that means to mean. It makes me proud to be here to meet one of the best examples for the people I am fighting for. You gave me my family back. They are all I have, I can't thank you enough."

"Sir, it was a honor to be able to do something for you. I want to thank you for everything you do for me and this country on a daily basis." Derek Shook Sgt Young's hands before giving a hug to each of his family members.

From behind Derek he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. This young boy that Derek had last seen over two years ago, was smiling in his direction. The boy's hands went up to Agent Morgan's face. "Agent Morgan. Thank you for finding my mother's killer. And thank you for being honest with me, and listening to what I have to say. Often people think just because I am blind means what I have to say isn't that important." Stanley said smiling.

Derek had eyes filled with tears as he gave Stanley a hug. Derek looked around smiling at the last face at the table. It was Ellie, smiling timidly at Derek she waved at him drawing a smile and a wink from Derek as he sat down to talk some more with the table.

Reid was the last to be taken to his table. Before getting there Elle and Gideon pulled him aside. "Reid, I wanted you to know, that there was nothing you could have done to keep us with the team. I know you were there for me to talk to but with where I was at I was already lost. I needed to figure things out for myself. Being violated list that, well I don't know." Elle sadly.

"Elle, I get it. After you left I was taken by an unsub, While I wasn't stabbed I think I understand more now." Reid told Elle.

"You know why I left the note to you, Reid?" Gideon interupted.

"Not really. Emily told me I should look into it, but I could only figure t hat you figure I would be the one to deduce where to look for you." Reid admitted

"Well that, but more then that it was that, you are the one in the team that really does look at us as a family. I didn't want you to think that I just up and left you for no reason at all. I don't explain my actions often as you know but I needed you to know I had faith in you. I never stopped believing in you. And whether you know it or not, I never stopped looking in on you." Gideon finished before showing Reid to his table. Reid was greeted by Nathan Harris, as well as Illiano and Julio the two guys from Miami.

"How is your head" Julio asked.

"It is ok, thank you." Reid said trying to change the topic. "So how have you guys been doing?" Reid was definitely not one for being thanked or having any attention thrown at him. So he needed to topic off him as much as possible. "You what Illiano, Julio I would love for you to tell me more about your beliefs." With that Reid was successful the conversation changed and was no longer focused on him.


	8. Mistletoe and Reflection

_**Author's Note: I guess it is a good sign for me when I start dreaming about different options for the ending of the story. I seriously did that last night and that is how I woke up this morning. I think I may be getting a little nuts over here. Anyway, Thank you everyone for the Reviews, Alerts, and favorites. It really does put a smile on my face when I read them. Please keep them coming.**_

**Disclaimer: As always I must note that I do not own anything, note Criminal Minds story, not the Characters, nothing about it. I hope I do not offend anyone by what I have written. **

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Mistletoe and Reflections &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The party was coming to a close each team member had gone around to all the different tables and said hello to everyone. They had a fabulous meal and of course some festive drinks. As the party started to rape up and no two people could be happier about that then Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid. The others were use to being in the spot light for one reason or another, but those two just didn't like it. Penelope might have dressed in a way that people that she wanted attention but really she just liked that style, it was fun. But to actually have people focused on her, and her not be on stage that was something different, something she was not use to.

While Reid was still trying to socialize with the survivors, which was no easy feet for the genius he was no good talking to people he really didn't know in a social manner, Penelope had managed to excuse herself and was heading for back hallway which lead to the prepping area for servers. She just needed some time to regain herself from all the questions everyone had asked and stories they wanted to share. In all fairness, most of the stories were joyful and ones of victory and overcoming the problems each person had from what happened, which Penelope enjoyed. It was just to much all at once, for the girl who functioned so well in an office by herself.

Penelope stood with her back to the door, doing the breathing exercises she did before she would go on stage to help bring her back into the realm of comfort. She didn't even notice someone walking up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT THE..." She started shout before seeing it was Derek standing there holding a drink out to her. "You know it would be kind of you to not sneak up on a girl in a dark room, specially one who is trained to protect herself." Penelope said now having to recalm her nerves she took the drink Derek offered.

"And who was it that taught you how to defend yourself, Momma" Derek snickered

"I am not sure if you know him. He is a hunk of a man, with abs of steal and eyes that pierce the soul when they get serious enough. Have I mentioned that this trainer of mine is unbelievable Hot" Penelope joked taking a sip of her drink.

"So you think, your trainer is Hot, do you?" Derek mocked.

"He is definitely a guy that turns many of heads. But of course he already knows that, and has the notches on his bed post to prove it." Penelope just had to continued to tease.

"Ouch, that stings." Derek acted hurt throwing a hand over his mock wounded heart. "Now what are you doing back here, in this dark room, Princess?"

"I just needed to get away. I was never one for loads of attention, I leave the cameras and attention to the true super heroes." Penelope patted Derek's chest.

"Well get use to it Baby Girl, You are just as much of a Super Hero as the rest of us. You really don't think we could do all we do out in the field without the all-knowing-oracle?" Derek pulled her into a hug.

As Penelope hugged Derek in return she took a deep breath. There was something that was so enticing about the way Derek Morgan smelled. It was a sudden woodsy, masculine, smell mixed with natural mild perfect musk of men scent. As she looked up at him another smell mixed with his normal smell. The smell of Alcohol.

"Well I see it is a good thing that you didn't drive tonight, Agent Morgan. I can tell you have a few drinks in your system, I am sure the cold wont be bothering you when we start to leave." Penelope chuckled.

"Oh woman, give it a rest, I am complete fine and in control of all my functions. But I am glad I am not the one that is driving. Right now the only thing I want to do is cuddle up with the hottest tech analyst in the world. This way I can make sure she is warm, and we both get home safe and sound." Derek purred.

"You know Derek, that sounds perfect." Penelope started to head back to the room where the rest of the people were still talking and saying their last few comments. When she got into the door way she paused as Derek called her name.

"Penelope, wait a minute! Don't move a muscle" Derek stated firmly.

Tensing up Penelope started to talk nervously and look around in confusion, "What is it? Derek? Do you see something?"

"Yes, now don't move" Derek walked up to her slowly.

"What is it?" Penelope almost whimpered getting more nervous as the seconds passed.

Derek moved right up to her, then pointed to the top of the Doorway. There hung a some mistletoe, almost to small for her to notice in the darkness of the room.

"Oh, Derek, You got me worried over a twig? You can be so silly Hot Stuff." Penelope laughed as she turned.

"I am being serious, now hush that motor mouth up for one second." Before Penelope could respond Derek bent down ever so slightly, with a girl that wore 5inch heals he didn't need to bent to far, and pressed his lips to Penelope's gently. While the kiss was gentle it was full of electricity of the kind that Penelope nor Derek had ever felt with another person. Derek cupped Penelope's cheeks in his hands as he slowly pulled a way looking her deep in the eyes. Penelope was shocked, the kiss stole the wind right out of her lungs.

Derek Recovered first from the surprise feelings the kiss brought, Smirked and said, "Christmas custom states that whenever someone is under mistletoe, they get kissed." It was a simple as that and Derek turned continuing right pass Garcia and down the hall to the small crowd of people left. Leaving Penelope stunned for a second time in all of 30 seconds by his actions.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Mistletoe and Reflections &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Reid finally gave up his small talk and statistics, with the excuse that his phone was ringing. Of course one one had heard anything but Reid swore that was because it was on vibrate. Reid placed the phone to his ear as he went out towards the front lobby area. After he did not return in a few moments, Emily Prentiss went to see what was up. If his phone had rung then it must be serious to keep him away from the team and on the phone, which he hated so much. Prentiss walked to where she thought Reid had went but did not see any sign of him. She walked past the front doors, where they had come in. She finally found him in a little alcove where she supposed jackets would normally be hug up for the actual restaurant at the Country Club.

"Hey Reid you OK?" Prentiss asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think I just have one of those head aches coming on again." Reid tried to find some excuse and that was the best he could come up with on the spot.

"I thought you weren't getting them as often anymore? Can I get you anything to help." Prentiss looked even more concern as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "have you told anyone else about these headaches yet?"

Seeing the concern growing in Emily's face, Spencer started to feel a little guilty for using that excuse. "Really, Emily, I will be fine. I think I just needed to get away from all the noise in the room. You can profile me well enough to be able to tell I don't like crowds, specially when their attention is directed at me. I am fine, I just need some air."

"I get it, believe me. I was never one for crowds. I always preferred smaller gatherings." Emily chuckled.

"You, well that take me by surprise. I always thought you were being comfortable in a big crowd."

"That is due to the extravagant parties I had to deal with as I was growing up. Always put on a pretty smile, and dazzle the room. But truly, that isn't me. Sure I enjoy going out to a bar, or a place like AC but when it comes to parties, I prefer a small group of close friends." Emily enjoyed sharing a small bit of herself with only Reid. "You know you never did answer my question. Did you ever tell anyone about those headaches of yours?"

"No, I never did. The doctors could never figure out what was causing them. Just said I must be getting bad migraines. They got worse after you died, and all the Doctors would say, is that I should go talk to someone because the headaches could be coming from stress." Spencer shrugged before going to sit against wall looking out a tinted window.

"You know that might not be that bad of an idea, talking to someone." Prentiss spoke softly.

"I'm not crazy, Emily!" Reid started to get defensive.

"Wooow, cowboy, who ever said you were? I was merely pointing out that talking to someone might not be a bad idea. We have a high stress job, and with me coming back from the dead, it is bound to stir things up. By the way, I am sorry for that." Emily said going down to kneel next to where Spencer was sitting. In the short dress she was wearing squatting and sitting on the floor was out of the question, she would be revealing way to much.

"I know you are, and I understand why it happened." Reid continued to stare out the window. Though he could see Emily's reflection perfectly as she knelt behind him. The look in her eyes was to much for Spencer to see head on, to pitying.

"I'm just saying talking to someone can be a good thing, and before you get all bent out of shape it doesn't have to be a profession, Dr. Reid" Prentiss put extra emphasis the last two words before continuing. "You know who else are good people to talk to?" Prentiss saw Reid looking at her in the window's reflection. "Friends. Even if they are so much older then you, and not quiet as smart." Prentiss chuckled give Reid a gentle nudge in the shoulder.

Spencer smiled. "Are you offering you ear, Emily?"

"You know I am."

"I may just take you up on that offer." Reid took a deep breath smiling so genuinely at Emily through the window's reflection.

Emily couldn't help it, there was something in that smile that did something to her insides. She just kept her eyes locked with Reid's eyes in the reflection.

"By the way you're not that old. Besides, with me being so far beyond my years mentally, I actually think I can be considered older then you." Reid laughed earning him another nudge in his shoulder, this one more playful. He still had not broken eye contact with Emily through the window, and was starting to get nervous about it, unsure what to do anymore Reid stood up and turned pulling Emily up by the hand he had offered her and she had taken kindly.

As Reid pulled her to her feet, she didn't know what had come over her. She had this urge ever since their eyes locked in the reflection, she needed to kiss him. He was almost right after all, if you take his intelligence into account, he could be considered about the SAME age as her. As she settled on her feet she faine unbalance and tipped into Reid. Since Reid was not standing fully upright just yet, it was a perfect situation, Emily's lips just _happened_ to land perfectly on Spencer's. Niether of them moved for a moment but then Emily made clear to Spencer, that while she made it look like an accident, her intent was known.

Reid was taken aback by Emily's actions, but smiled hoping that, that kiss would not be the last one they shared. Emily had Spence started to hear voices coming closer to where they were.

"People must be starting to leave." Prentiss said unsure how to read Spencer's reaction.

"I guess they are, and guess what?" Reid paused only for a second as he smiled at Emily in a new way. "I don't think I am getting that headache after all." Reid took Prentiss's hand and started to head back to where the rest of the team was. Just before entering the room the two of them shared a quick glance before letting their hands fall to the side and walking in.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Mistletoe and Reflections &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come as soon as I can. Please take a moment and send me some reviews. I am still wondering if I should up the rating for the last chapter or two, or leave it at this rating. What do you all think?**


	9. Female Confessions

_**Author's note: I had another chapter planned but after a request to get some of the other characters more involved I added this and the next chapter. I promise I will do my best to get this done before the end of 2011. so I may be doing a few posts on Saturday to wrap things up. **_

**Disclaimer: Of course I have to say this. I own nothing related to Criminal minds, and no matter how much I wish I did, that is one gift not left for me under the Christmas tree. **

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Female Confessions &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

The night ended on a positive note for everyone, and they all got home safely. Everyone so tired that they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. They had each had a great night but the holiday weekend a head of them meant so much to do.

Saturday morning came all to soon. The girls all decided to have a Christmas Eve brunch before Emily and Penelope helped J.J. finish her Christmas shopping, working at the BAU didn't leave much time for early preparation of the holidays. So the three of them met up at 1030 at a local diner. Emily was the first to show up. Knowing her two closest female friends, she got a cup of coffee for J.J. and herself, as well as a hot tea for Penelope. By the time the drinks showed up J.J. was there shortly followed by Penelope.

"Morning my favorite ladies. Everyone ready for a festive day of shopping?" Penelope chirped.

"Yeah I need to get a few things. You know for once in a long time, I am actually excited for the this long weekend." Emily said smiling over her coffee.

"You only have a few gifts left? It feels like with working all the time, and Will doing his thing, we are so far behind on gifts for Henry, and this year he really understands what Christmas is, so I need to go all out." J.J. was under stress and it was obvious to her friends.

"Well I have some great ideas for gifts for the little man. I think I am pretty much ready. That is one good thing about the family I do have being so much distance between us, I send them a Christmas card and a small gift for the kids and I am done. Though I do need to stop at a craft store. I am making a little gift bag for the people in my support group. This time of year is always hard, the group helps but I am hoping a little something extra will help more." Penelope paused and took a sip of her tea. "Oh and I need to pick up a special gift for my Hot Stuff and one or two more for my godson."

"I hope you are not going to spoil him again P. I get your his _fairy_ god mother and all but with the way you spoil him, Will and I will need to build an extra room just for his toys." J.J. laughed.

"Wait a minute, didn't you already get Morgan a gift, a pretty nice one to if I can recall." Emily interrupted.

"I won't go to over board Jayje, don't worry about. And for your information Emily, I did get Morgan a nice gift already but I have been inspired to pick something else up." Penelope practically beamed as she started to think about her inspiration, then quick tried to change the topic. "Now that you bring up our last shopping outing. I thought you finished all your shopping the last time. So who is this special new gift for?"

Emily pretended to be looking at her menu and contemplating what she was going to get. That reaction sparked J.J.'s attention.

"Oh no Em, you are not getting out of answering that question." Jayje smirked pulling down Emily's menu. "So who is this guy?"

"Just an old friend that I am starting to see in a new way." Emily blushed lightly trying to be coy.

"Do we know this old friend of yours?" Penelope's prying continued. Seeing Emily go for her menu again she started to laugh and pulled it out of her reach laughing. "Oh yes, I think we do. Who do you think it could be J.J.?" Penelope figured she would address J.J. as Emily was trying so hard to avoid eye contact.

"I don't know. I would say she finally is going for McRossin, but He returned to England to visit some family for the holidays. So she wouldn't be in such a rush to get that present today." J.J. pointedly stated.

"OK, so McRossin is out. I would say her friend from childhood, but Emily is to smart to be going down that road again." Penelope started

"And she said it was a friend she was looking at in a new light, that would be an return of old feelings no something new." J.J. interrupted "Besides, I think it has to be someone closer to her then that."

"Well it better not be Derek, Because that hot stuff is going to be spending his Christmas with me." Seeing Emily and J.J.'s eyes widen at that bit of new Penelope knew she needed to make some crazy guess to shift the focus back to Emily. "Maybe it is Reid. Did you see how they were holding hands last night when they returned to the room before we all left." She wasn't really serious but she had to say something.

"Wait, but she said an _old _friend. Reid is anything but _old_." J.J. laughed before drinking what was left in her coffee cup.

It was Penelope who noticed Emily's eye going wide again for a second as her body tensed. Before she motioned for the waitress to come over. "Oh my god, I am right." Penelope couldn't help but chuckle. "I was just joking, but I got it right on the first guess. Spill Em, What happened?" Penelope pushed her mug to the side as she leaned in waiting for Emily to spill.

Penelope's assessment caught J.J.'s full attention as she too turned towards Emily to give the woman her full attention.

"I'm not...You know this just not fair. When did today become about prying into my private life." Emily pouted unsuccessfully. Seeing her friends weren't going to let the topic slid she felt it was best to come clean. "OK, OK! The night we got back from our last case, I went over to Reid's place. It was late and I figure everyone one else would already be asleep or busy, so I went over to chill for a little bit and clear my mind. I was having trouble getting that case out of my mind." Penelope and J.J. exchanged devious looks at each other, expecting something sinful to have happened. "Oh, come on guys, Nothing happened. He was nice and we talk a little. He helped me clear my head and distract me. We played the piano for a little while and then I went home. Then last night when Reid disappeared I went to find him. I felt that he needed someone to check in on him. Since he had been there for me I wanted to be there for him." Emily paused trying to figure out how much she would tell them. Figuring they only needed the basic she continued with the short story. "Well when we were done he helped me stand up and I kind of Kissed him."

J.J. and Penelope looked shocked, happy but still shocked. Penelope got her thoughts together first, "Well, my little cougar, I think a special gift would be a great idea, for him. But easy to find. Just get a giant red bow put it around yourself and give you to him. I am sure our young genius will figure out the best way to play with what you give him."

"Come on don't do that, He's so sweet and smart. He is one guy that I don't have to worry about being a geek around. He gets me and my stupid jokes. I find him funny most of the time. And I don't know, I want to see what is there." Emily confessed.

"Wow, Em. It sounds like you are really into him. I say go for it. It would be nice to see both of you happy, and finally getting some action." Penelope smirked before adding, "You know, being a Cougar I hear is a real turn on for most guys."

J.J. couldn't help but laugh. The women's conversation was cut short when the waitress finally came over to take their orders and fill their empty mugs. While the waitress was there Emily was able to pull herself together, and figure out a way to change the topic. Something that needed to be done before J.J. and Penelope could continue on their ideas for what she could give Reid. Emily took her chance as soon as the waitress walked away.

"So Penelope, now back to you. What is the reason that you are getting a new gift for Morgan? I wonder what your inspiration was. Derek was dropped off at your place last night, I wonder what time he left."

J.J. loved the turn of topics, it appears that her two closest friends both had interesting new events in their life. "Pen, please tell me you two finally clued into each others feelings."

"What do you mean finally?" Penelope asked stunned.

"Oh please you can't tell me you haven't realized the way he looks at you." Prentiss answered.

"He doesn't look at me in any special way. We are just..."

"Friends" Emily and J.J. finished Penelope's statement both laughing.

"Come on, Penelope! How can the oracle of the all knowing be so clueless to what is right in front of her face?" J.J. continued

"I'm not...I know how it appears, but well, the truth is I really am not sure what to think, anymore." Penelope stated

"What you think is, you two have been flirting for years, building up forbidden love. Now that you and Kevin are though, the love is not so forbidden. Didn't you ever wonder why Morgan has special nicknames for you, and why he hasn't been in a serious relationship anytime recently." Emily pointed out.

"He has nicknames for all of us!" Penelope retorted.

"You are right he does have a nickname for us. He calls us, both of us, Princess. He keeps the special nicknames for you, doesn't he Baby Girl." Emily said.

"wait I think it is Momma, this week." J.J. added

"No, it's Sweet thing." Emily laughed

"Unless it is Hot Lips" J.J. continued.

"OK guys, I get the point." Penelope said with a sigh rolling her eyes. After a moment a smile crossed her face and in a lower voice she said almost to herself. "You know, this kind of explains something. I think my Hot Stuff's specially gift needs to be a little more special then I had planned."

Emily and J.J. just continued to look at Penelope waiting for her to explain her last comments. "WELL." They said in unison.

"Well last night..." Penelope started, but was cut short when the waitress brought their food to the table. Once she left she continued after getting a not so gentle nudge from Prentiss across the table. "Oh sorry, well last night, I guess around the same time that you went after Reid, Derek found me in a small room right off the one we had been in. I needed to get away from all the attention and questions. This sexy oracle might to well with her team of super heroes, and small support groups but to many people make me a little nervous."

"Penelope get on with it." J.J. urged.

"OK, so Derek found me in the little room and we just talked like always then when we went to head back to the bigger room, He stopped me in the door way. There was mistletoe hanging from the top and he well kissed me. But I am not talking a sweet little friendly kiss on the cheek. I am talking electrifying, toe curling, kiss. Which is so odd considering the kiss was also so gentle and warm and tender. But then he just pointed out the mistletoe stating it was a Christmas custom and went on his way." Penelope finished. "I just figured, I had imagined it."

" I don't believe you imagined it. I think Derek finally grew a pair of balls and made the first move." Emily laughed. "So you finally realize how much you love him."

"My angel I have known I have loved him for years. He is my best friend. And I don't know, I think it could grow to be more then that. No one gets me like him. If I was to be honest with myself I would say subconsciously I have been in love with him for a while now. Maybe that is why Kevin and I could make it work, not matter how much we tried." Penelope told her friends.

The women finished their brunch and talked over both Prentiss and Garcia's kisses. They had decided that each of them would take up the challenge of making this a special Christmas for the man that had their hearts. Before they left they all agreed that the feelings and events that were discussed at the table during brunch would not leave the three of them.

With that decided they went out shopping. With Penelope's knowledge of the area shops finding what J.J. needed for Henry was done in no time and at great prices. They even managed to stop off at a few select stores. A used book store that specialized in foreign books, so Emily could get a nice gift for Spencer. A store that specialized in construction tools, so the Penelope could pick up a gift for Derek a few things to help him with knocking down walls at his latest house flipping project. J.J. stopped at a kitchenware store for her gift to Will. It surprised the other women but apparently Will was a wiz in the Kitchen and loved to cook. The last place the three woman stopped was a store where they could each pick out some gift to help them make this the best Christmas in the lives of their favorite men.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Female Confessions &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_**Author's note: Please guys let me know what you think. Read and Review. And to all those who have done it before thank you I look forward to seeing how you like things as this story continues. **_


	10. Unwind and Come clean

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Unwind and Come clean &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

J.J. got home around four, with a huge smirk on her face. It had been a long day but so much fun. When she got home Will was at his wits end. There three year old son was running around excited for Christmas. Henry was pushing all of Will's buttons, He wanted his presents, he wanted his mother, he wanted everything except Will. Henry had tried to climb the tree twice already nearly bringing it down on top of himself. He needed a break, nothing long just wanted to go out and have a drink or something. J.J. had suggested that since she had brunch with the girls, he should go out for happy hour with the boys. Will had become close with the team, so after calling them up they arranged to go to the only they could think of that would be open, a small local bar that was pretty much a hole in the wall, but they made good drinks that didn't cost a fortune.

They had gotten two rounds in at this point and the sports talk was getting old. Will was finally starting to relax from the day when the topic changed all the sudden. It's wasn't until someone called his name that his attention was drawn away from the news he had started to watch on the TV above the bar.

"Yo, Will man, everything ok?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Sorry. I guess I got a little distracted there for a minute. What were we talking about?" Will inquired.

"Oh nothing much, just how interesting we all find it, that the one guy who has the wife and kids at home called this little outing. So what is going on?" Rossi asked.

"I just needed to take a break. Henry has been in such a mood today. You know sometimes it is nice to get out. Besides I am not the only one with a family. I was surprised you all were able to come out and on such short notice." Will said.

"It is not like I have such a busy calendar. It was either come hang out with you guys or sit at home and watch another foreign film by myself." Reid stated somewhat destracted. "You're the one with stuff that needs to get done. I mean Christmas Eve is always a huge night for people that have loved ones close by."

"With Jake with Haley's family tonight, I wasn't really doing anything myself." Hotch added in.

"Will don't you see how lucky you are. You have a great girl and one active little boy waiting for you." Derek added, his face serious and showing a hint of longing.

"What's with the two of you. Since when is not being married bothered either of you?" Hotched asked sceptically looking at Derek and Reid.

"This year is different, I guess." Reid shrugged.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I mean come on. I finally get to spend a part of Christmas with the sweetest woman out there, but it's not in the way I wanted. I mean I practically had to push myself into her plans for the day." Derek rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink.

'Well at least you get to be with the one you want to be with. I am just going to try and sleep the day away."

"OK, now I know something is up with you two. You guys have lass on the brain. Who are the mystery ladies?" Rossi asked.

"I am sure we can guess Morgan's. Who else would he spend Christmas day with other then a certain Tech Kitten of ours." Hotch grinned.

"You have a point there" Rossi confirmed.

"But you Reid, you I am not sure of." Hotch added ignoring Derek's shocked face.

"Wait a minute, how did you guys know I was talking about Penelope. There could be someone else." Derek asked Defensively.

"Derek, I was able to pick up on how much you two loved each other the first time I heard you two on the phone. It was bound to happen sooner or later. And there is not a women in this world that Derek Morgan would be so desperate to be with on Christmas that he would settle for a day of torturing friendship with nothing more." Will laughed. "Though perhaps you'll get a Christmas miracle, and you will get the guts to do something about it and get her to actually be yours."

"I already did something, and I still haven't heard from her." Derek proclaimed.

"Then whatever you did wasn't obvious enough. Come on, where is that man with all the game you try to teach me about." Reid stated glad the they hadn't figure out his secret desires or who they were directed at, or so he thought.

"Yeah, well what about you. At least I did something. You are obviously pinning after someone but doing your normal. Always to scared to make a move." Derek Retorted.

"It's not that I am scared, it just that, well I don't know how to proceed. The woman I want, and think wants me, isn't like any other woman I have been with. I don't know, she's older, gorgeous, and completely out of my league." Reid confessed.

"See that's the thing, remember rule one of the game, never doubt your ability. GO for the kill, Reid. If this woman does like you, it wont matter the age." Derek pointed out."

"Look at the two of you. Let me give you a piece of advice. Stop with the games and self doubt. If you really care about these women. Go for it. Don't let one more day go by without letting her know exactly how you feel. Take it from a guy who just lost the love of his life." Rossi raised his glass of whiskey in salute.

"what do you think gentlemen, do you think Penelope and Reid's mystery lady could handle the two of them confessing their love on Christmas." Hotch jested watching the two of his agents closely as they contemplated the proposition in front of them.

"I don't know gentle man, it doesn't seem like these two have the guts to woo their loves. I think they may chicken out." Will smirked.

"Hey I have the guts, just not sure how to do it. But I am willing to try." Reid said nervously as he picked up his glass.

"I have never backed down from a challenge. And with a possible prize of my winning my Goddess' love, well I am up to doing it." Derek raised his glass to clink with the rest.

The men laughed, seeing how Reid and Derek both were so easily manipulated into this. They clinked all the glass and downed what was left of their drinks.

"So anyone have any ideas of how I should do this? Will how did you get J.J.? How did any of you get the woman you wanted." Reid asked placing his glass down.

Rossi, Hotch, and Will exchanged an evil glance. "I am sure if we put out heads together we can come up with a plan that is perfect for each of you. By the time we are done, You two will have the set up for a perfect Christmas day and a declaration of Love." Rossi said and the five guys put their heads together to come up with a perfectly devilish plan.

By the end of the night Will had completely relaxed and actually had fun giving in his input on how Derek and Reid should woo the women they each wanted. The most important thing that he realized however during the night was that he was damn lucky to have J.J. in his life and he would make suer she knew it. Hotch and Rossi were also happy they could do their part to help the plan come along. It would be nice to see the younger guys on the team finally happy with love. They each had had their chance at love. This up coming year it would be time for the younger men to get a shot, they only hoped Derek and Reid didn't mess up the plan they had come up with.


	11. Penelope and Derek: 2

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Penelope and Derek: 2 &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Penelope set up a circle of chairs then a half circle around part of the circle, Just in case more people stopped by then she thought. The Christmas day support group always had the smallest amount of attendees. Once the chairs were complete she went over to set up the coffee table. Make a large pot of coffee and a second smaller pot of Hot water, then placed out the tea bags, sugar, and a small thing of milk in a thermos. She had went out today and got an array of cookies that she set around the table in a decorative style. She looked down at her watch and notice the time, there was only about five minutes left before the group was suppose to start. She fixed herself a cup of tea and waited. She liked the support group, and new it helped her as much as she hoped it helped others. As the minutes ticked down she started to wonder if anyone would show up. She was also wondering if Derek would actually show up. He had said he wanted to, but she knew this type of group was not Derek's thing. The idea of him being there was unnerving.

Hearing the door open behind her she looked around and saw three of her normal group members show up together. They each grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down in the group. Shortly after a few more people came in and joined the group. Penelope looked at her watch and seeing that it was exactly one pm she started group.

"Good Morning everyone. I know the holidays are a hard time in the best of situations, but when you have lost a loved one, it is that much harder. I want to thank each one of you for coming, and let you know how much it means to me. I see the strength in each of you that helps me to deal. So how is everyone doing? Does anyone want to share first?" Penelope started the group.

The group was silent as everyone looked around. So members had to keep their head down to keep from looking at the others afraid to cry. Penelope had heard the door open behind her when she started the group but didn't notice anyone new take a seat, so she ignored it, until the few minutes of silence was broken by a gentle tenor voice from over by the coffee table.

"Good Afternoon everyone, My name is Derek. I have never done this kind of thing before so I am not sure what I am suppose to say. But, I guess I will start by saying, this time of year is always hard on me. I lost my father when I was a little boy, and normally I would be spending today with my family back in Chicago but I decided not to this year. I am holding up better then I thought I would but for some reason the death of my father is really hitting me hard this year, and without having my mother and sisters near me it makes it a little worse. So I decided to come here today and see what this was about." Derek couldn't believe how nervous he was to talk to this group of people. He never had issues talking in front of groups before. He across the circle from Penelope when he was done talking but avoided her gaze for a few a while.

"Welcome Derek," Penelope greeted. "I am sure I speak for everyone when I say we are glad you stopped in today. Not being able to be around the people you love can make it harder to deal with things, even if it happened years ago."

"My wife was killed about four years ago. My wife and I had two children together, normally we would spend this day together, and stop at the grave yard in the morning but this year I had to do it by my self. One of my children recently got married and moved to Texas, so he wanted to spend the day with his new wife at home. The other, my baby girl, is aboard from some college program she is in. Not having them around and having to go to the cemetery by myself this morning was so hard. So Derek, I get what you are saying. I though I had dealt with the death of my wife, but when I went there a long this morning I broke down like a baby. I never realized how much support I received from my children. It was having this group today that kept me going and hopefully it will help you like it does me." Said a man to Derek's left patting Derek's shoulder as he finished.

A woman spoke next talking about being really upset and not knowing what to do, She had a son that was beat to death during a hate crime earlier in the year. The woman's husband and her two daughters and another son where at home going through the same thing. She was feeling guilt for not being home. The group showed the woman such support, the woman wipped her face looking at Penelope and told everyone she was thank you for support but what she really thought that what she needed was to go home and spend time with her children and husband.

Derek spoke a second time towards the end of the group, actually starting to tear up. "I guess what makes this year hard for me is that I am now about the age my father was when he was shot. I do a similar job to him, and it has me thinking. There is so much I want to do and people I want to be with but at the same time, I start to think, about why am I living longer then my father? It just doesn't seem fair. He had a wife and three children, had so much going for him. I am single with no children. How is it fair."

"It's not about comparing you and your father's lives Derek. Something horrible happened to your father, it wasn't fair. But you need to be able to continue to do what you love to do, and if that is follow in his foot steps and go beyond when it comes to your career do that and be proud." Penelope spoke softly. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was already after two-thirty. The group had run over. "We have actually gone a little longer today then we normally do. So with that I think it is important to close for the day. Please remember you are never alone. We all have each other."

Penelope hung around for the few people who wanted to talk a little longer as they nibbled on cookies and drank a cup or two of coffee or tea. By three it was only Penelope and Derek left. Penelope cleared up the chairs staking them against the wall. It went a lot faster then normal with Derek's help.

"Thanks Hot stuff. I appreciate the help" Penelope said

"No problem. I figure the faster I can get you out of here, the faster I can try and give you the Chirstmas you deserve. A Happiness that you said you haven't had in years." Derek told Penelope, it was clear that Derek's heart broke a little to Penelope's confession and he wasn't sure that the plan he had in place would be enough to give her the happiness he deserved.

"Well, the chairs are stacked, the coffee and tea pot washed out. Looks like the only thing left is to pack up the left over cookies and take out the trash." Penelope smiled at Derek. There was something about what he said in group that really got to her, and before she left she wanted to ask him about it. "Derek, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that!" Derek responded moving to get the two garbage bags together and closed out.

"It almost sounded to me like you felt guilty for living longer then your father, is that true?" Penelope didn't beat around the bus this time did she.

"At times I do. But I also know there is so much I have left to do. So while I wonder why he was taken so early and I see how much we have each others back out in the field and it pisses me off when I remember that he had no back-up" Derek's tone went to an angry one that he didn't realize was still there.

"But he was off duty, you were with him. Derek, sweetie, I am sure other would have had his back if they were there. And before you go there, you were only a child you could be his back up." Penelope walked over to Derek and pulled him into a hug.

"I know Baby Girl, or at least my brain knows. But even after all these years I still question things."

"So do I, I get it Baby boy, and I am here for you. All the time you know that right?" Penelope told him not releasing him from her hug.

"I know. That is just one of the reasons I love you." Derek's tone eased up and he gave Penelope a kiss on the forehead. "Well with this being such an uplifting event for Christmas, I am not sure if what I have planned for you next is going to compare," He laughed has he got pushed away from the hug was was just held in at that comment as Penelope gave him a playful scowl. "But come on. Just put the cookies in the garbage bag and lets get out of her and our day moving in a positive direction."

Penelope followed Derek's suggestion grabbed the bags of extra cookies in one hand, the second garbage bag in her other hand and headed for the door. Derek followed Penelope close behind, she loved watching her walk, and if everything went well he would need to figure out how to unwrap her as fast as possible and that zipper in the back of her dress stared him down, telling him exactly how he would do it.


	12. Prentiss and Reid: 2

_**Asuthor's Note: happy new years everyone. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. I wanted to get it up since I have a little time between parties. Hope you are all safe and best wishes for 2012.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Criminal Minds.**

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Emily and Spencer: 2 &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Emily received a phone call from her security company while she was at her Parent's house. She was actually grateful for the phone call it gave her an excuse to leave. Though the call confused her. They told her someone had punched in the emergency code to set off the silent alarm. She had told the security company not to send the cops as she was close by and would call them herself if she needed. Emily excused herself from the party explaining the Alarm company had called and she needed to go met the cops and check it out.

Emily got to her building and asked the security guard if he had seen anyone that did not belong in the building go up. As luck would have the security officer did notice someone carrying a bag but, the guy had told her he was staying with a friend for Christmas. He even showed the Security officer a key before heading up to the apartment. Emily was confused because it had to be someone who understood her alarm system to know how to punch in a code for the silent alarm. They would have to know that it was her real code just put in backwards.

As Emily got to her apartment she pulled her gun, unlocked the door as quietly as she could and pushed open the door. The sight that met her eyes shocked her. She slowly entered the apartment gun still at the ready. Her apartment had been lite with some candles placed around. The lights were on by on the lowest setting. She walked further in.

"Whoever is in here make your self none." Prentiss called out.

She was met by dead silence. She continued to look around. There was nothing missing, so sign of someone going through her things. There was just the candles laid out around the dining room and l hat were not there before. Emily walked into the kitchen and saw food laid out for two. The food was all things she liked. There was sushi, salad, and an array of other good food placed around two table settings, with a glass of wine poured at each place. There was a fresh bouquet of flowers to the side. She continued through the kitchen to the living room. There was a shock waiting for her.

She loved the holidays but never decorated because there was no one to celebrate with. Somehow a small tree was placed near the couch and it was decorated fully with lights and beautiful ornaments. Next to the tree was standing the person who had broken into the house.

"marry Christmas, Emily" Spencer Reid said in a sing song voice. He was wearing a pair of dark colored pants with a white shirt and a burgundy sweeter vest with a red tie. He looked so cute, a little geeky, but also so perfect.

Emily slowly lowered her gun, "What are you doing here Reid? What is all this about?"

"Well I knew that you were at your parents house and that you never enjoy yourself. I recalled your password from the last time I came over after work. So I let myself in. I know you don't normally have fun at your parent's house with all the diplomatic talking and events, and I wanted you to have a Christmas that you would enjoy." Reid stated.

"You know Reid, at times you are just to much. In a good way. I don't think I have ever had anyone do something like this for me before." Emily walked over to Spencer and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Spencer returned Emily's hug then took a deep breath, it was suppose to be to calm his nerves but instead it started to drive him crazy. HE just took in a deep breath of her light perfume, it was subtle and mixed with her natural smell was perfect. He had the nerves he needed, he pulled away from Emily slightly stilling with her in his arms, smiled and said. "I want to test a theory I working on. Do you mind." Emily just shock her head in response. Getting the answer he needed he lent in and brushed his lips against her. The kiss started almost tentatively, like he had never kissed a girl before, as soon as Spencer felt Emily responding to the kiss, it turn heavy. Emily let her month open slightly which Reid took full advantage of delving his tongue into her mouth for smooth luscious strokes.

Emily's pulled Reid closer to her hoping the kiss would never stop. Her mind flashed to the age difference and the FBI's policy of fraternization. As she felt Reid's tongue stroking hers those thoughts went out of her mind. Letting her hands slide down to rest right above his ass she again pulled him closer. The longer they kissed the more she could feel his excitement growing. She loved that, it got her so hot to know how his body was reacting to her.

"Emily, we have to stop." Reid said pulling away.

"You're right. We need to slow down a bit. Besides I have a gift for you and I don't want it to go to waste." Emily taking a step away with a smirk on her face like she had a great but evil plan.

"You got me something?" Reid asked confused.

"Well in a way yes. But I think I want to have you wait on receiving that gift until after we eat. I saw how you set up the kitchen it look beautiful, and I am starving. We're weren't scheduled to eat at my parents until 4."

"I was thinking we could eat and then watch a movie I found this one foreign film that I think you would love, it is Russian but it has subtitles."

"That sounds like a great afternoon." Emily took Reid's hand and lead him to the kitchen.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& Emily and Spencer: 2 &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&


	13. Derek's Plan Penelope's Way

_**Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I hope you all have a safe and happy new years. I am sorry for the delay but life still happens, even as the new year starts. I am bringing this to a close shortly and going to be getting back to finish my last story, before moving on to what has been building in my mind. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for all your Favorites, alerts, and Reviews. I love getting them, please keep them coming. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as always, still just borrowing the characters. **

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& "Derek's Plan, Penelope's Way" &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

"So what are the plans for me?" Penelope said with a teasing smirk.

"Nothing big just something that I hope you will like. So lets just get your baby over there back home and you can hop in my car and we can get this date going." Derek winked at her as he got in his car and starting the engine.

Date? Penelope asked herself. She thought it was just two friends hanging out. Maybe that kiss the other night really did mean something more, and maybe she would be able to give Derek his gift and not be to embarrassed. Penelope couldn't clear her mind the entire way home. Smiling at herself could she really get the gift of the century tonight, and give Derek the same thing in return. She was groeing in nerves and was having trouble settling them.

As Penelope pulled Esther into her normal parking spot outside the building she looked at her self in the review mirror. 'Come on girl she this is Derek. Your best friend. You are ready to take this to the next step. Just breath and be the goddess you know you are'. Penelope closed her eyes, then slid out of the car and into Derek's waiting car.

"So Hot Stuff, where are you off to?" Penelope asked closing the door and buckling her seat belt.

"No clues Princess, This is my surprise for you." Derek said with a gentle smile.

"But, you know I hate surprises. This is going to drive me crazy you know that." Penelope whined.

"The fun I will have driving your crazy has only just begun, Sweetie. But since I wouldn't want you to lose your mind just yet, take a look in the back seat and you may get a small clue."

Penelope did as Derek suggested, but all she saw was an old blanket folded on the seat. "Derek there is nothing back here!"

"Well I said it was a small clue." Derek chuckled.

"You are so mean." Penelope huffed sitting back in her seat with a pout.

Derek wouldn't give any clues no matter how Penelope asked or begged. He was having fun watching her try to dig out clues from him. Derek made one stop along the way but refused to tell Pen what it was for and when he got back he placed the contents of his pick up in the trunk so she couldn't see anything about it. Penelope had decided to put on some music and the two of them drove the rest of the 45 minutes to their destination. Looking around Penelope was confused. It looked like they were in the middle of nowhere. Driving on a dirt road Derek made a quick Phone call.

"Hi this is Derek Morgan, I had. Yes that is me. Is everything ready? Yes we are about five minutes away...OK, good. So everything is how I left it...Perfect...Yes, I have that...Oh, don't worry I know where that is...OK, got it Sir, thank you So much. I promise that everything will be just as it should be." Derek hung up the phone.

"What was that about Derek?" Penelope asked.

"Oh just checking in on some things. But, don't worry about that." Derek said parking the car and getting out. Derek walked around being the perfect gentleman he is and opened Penelope's Door. "Come on Goddess, lets go for a walk."

"A walk? Derek Morgan, I don't know if you have noticed but I am wearing beautiful four inch heals. They are not exactly meant for walking around," Penelope looked around "the wilderness. Where are we anyway?"

"We are at one of my favorite places." Helping Garcia out of the car he pulled her right to him. Then kissed the top of her head before continuing. "Sometimes, when life gets to me I come here."

"I thought you knocked down walls when things were getting to you." Penelope said turning towards Derek.

"Sometimes I need something else. The running paths around here are great. I really get to work up a sweat, It was during one of my runs that I stumbled across a perfect spot that I love to visit from time to time. Don't worry Penelope, I would never take you somewhere that would ruin your precious shoes, or outfits. Besides walking is the only way we will be able to get to what I have planned, so would you move that perfect ass of yours along and trust me." He opened the truck removing a few big paper bags and carrying them as he moved towards a little dirt path off the back of the parking lot.

Penelope followed Derek into the trees. After a few minutes of walking, Derek shifted off the path and stopped putting the bags down.

"Derek are we lost?" Penelope asked watch Derek look around.

"Not at all, Just thought that you could use a rest before we finish this journey." Derek smiled at her provocatively.

"Derek, where are we going? I already told you this shoes are not meant for walking like this." Penelope was almost whining.

"You love beautiful place right, Princess?" Derek asked to which Penelope just nodded in response. "Well I am about to show a view that is killer." Derek took a step to the side revealing a small path Penelope hadn't noticed.

Looking a head and seeing a narrow rocky dirt path a head of her Penelope smiled and sighed. Seeing her reaction Derek shifted the bags that he was carrying into one hand. Without saying a word Derek lifted Penelope up into his arms as if she was a baby weighing barely anything at all.

"AHHH! Derek what are you doing?" Penelope squealed.

"Well, if your feet are starting to hurt then Papa, is just going to have to carry you the rest of the way." Derek chuckled, stepping down the narrower path.

"Derek, you can be so silly. You don't have to carry me. I will be just fine walking, really." stated Pen as she tried to figure a way down from his arms that wouldn't wind up with her on her bottom on the ground.

Derek ignored her request then after a moment Derek let the bags drop from his hands gently then placed her down on her feet facing him. "There now will you calm down." Derek started.

"Derek Morgan, I don't know what you were thinking. I mean come on, I am not exactly feather light, you could have really hurt yourself. Besides we have been walking a while now and I still haven't a clue where we are going. You know how much I hate..."

Derek pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers in a rushed fashion, affectively silencing her. He lightened the pressure of his lips on hers cupping her cheeks in his hands, then pulled away. "Well at least I now know how to hush that motor mouth of yours up. Besides Baby Girl, we are here." Derek turned Penelope around.

As Penelope turned the sight in front of her stole her breath and she took a few steps forward. The had cleared into a little meadow, with a bridge that crossed over a babbling brook. The sun still high in the sky she continued to walk into the opening. To her left she noticed a little wooden building. It had a sign in front saying 'Moon and Stars Cafe' however it looked like it was closed but there was still smoke rising from the chimney, Penelope smiled.

"Oh Derek!" Penelope gushed.

"Do you think you can walk the rest of the way, Baby?" Derek asked picking up the bags in one hand then taking her hand after seeing her speechlessly nod, they started to walk towards the building.

Opening the door Derek smiled proud of his work and the little touches he knew where done by his little helper. A fire was lite in the fireplace and a table set up between the center of the room fireplace and a bay window blinds wide open looking out towards the back. Derek lead Penelope to the center room hearth.

"I need to go get something together, have a seat and no peeking at the table." Derek said leaving her alone in front of the fire. Disappearing throw a door Derek reappeared five minutes later caring a tray of food. "Shall we have a late lunch over at the table?" Derek asked after placing the tray at the table and coming back to Penelope hold his hand out to her.

Penelope grabbed Derek's hand not saying a word as she was lead to the table where she took a seat facing the window. Derek sat across from her. Even in the daylight the glow from the fireplace that surrounded Penelope was amazing. Derek always called her his angel but sitting there she really looked it. He shock the thoughts of what he wanted to do to that angel from his head after only a moment so that he could finish with his plan. He uncovered the tray he was holding on was a piping hot Eggplant Parmesan.

"Your favorite I do believe." is all Derek could say.

"You know it Hot Stuff." Penelope gazed at Derek love obviously filling her eyes. "Derek this is so amazing, how did you ever? I mean this must have been a lot of work. How did you?"

"I told you baby girl I had helpers." Derek smiled serving out their plates.

The meal went very well they sat and talked for what seemed like forever completely finishing the food. Continuing to sit there talking the two of the went on and on, that was until Derek moved to phase two.

"You know it is Christmas, and from what I am told Santa thought you were a very good girl this year." Derek moved over to the bay window Penelope following close in toe. Derek picked up a small wrapped package holding it out to Pen.

"Derek, This has been more then enough of a present. To spend the day with you." Penelope took the package but instead of opening it she sat next to Derek in the window. "I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. I have got to spend it with my favorite person in the world. I got to see you open up in group and expose your true self in a way I never thought you would," Penelope's hand cupped one of Derek's cheeks her thumb stroking his his cheek. "Then you bring me out here to this perfect spot where we ate my favorite food. Derek I don't need a gift."

"Well you might as well open it, because there is no way for me to take it back. Please don't let it go to waste." Derek encouraged.

Taking a deep breath she did as she was asked. At first seeing the black velvet box got her nervous, this gift was going to be way to expensive for best friends to give each other. She slowly opened the box with a snap.

"Derek it is beautiful." Penelope said softly, pulling out a three inch antique looking hair comb. It was silver with a colorful pattern of stones that looked like a butterfly. Under that comb lay two others that matched but were only an inch wide. "These are perfect!"

Penelope was moved to tears. Wrapped her in his arms pulling her close. Penelope placed her hand on his chest gently pushing him back about an inch so she could look at him directly in the eye. Leaning in she kissed him. Moving her body to face him more she pressed her body firmly against his as the kiss intensified. Her tongue slipped out her mouth and grazed his lips. Derek couldn't resist he opened his mouth letting her tongue enter his mouth. Derek moaned into the kiss. He moved his hand, one lower resting on the small of her back pulling her as close as he could. His other hand moved up his fingers racking her hair. Man he loved this girl.

Taken by surprised Penelope pulled back, smiling. "You know, I really do love you!" Penelope admitted. Derek just smiled in return, getting nervous Penelope continued. "I am not expecting you to say it back to me. I know to you, I am just your best friend, a sister almost."

"Believe me, I have never wanted to do to my sisters, what I want to do to you. Specially after that kiss. Baby Girl, I think now is the time for my last surprise of the afternoon." Derek interrupted her before she could finish and pointed out the window. "Look out there, Baby Girl. What do you see?"

"I see the bay, I think that is the bay at least. Some trees, and a beautiful landscape with trees and look at that a little gazebo." Penelope started

"Can you read the banner that is hung from there?"

Penelope had to strain her eyes a little leaning close to the window, "I think so, it says... Heart and Soul." Penelope cleared the fog her breath had created on the window and looked even closer. "Wait a minute, there is something over it...'P.G. You have always been my Heart and Soul." Again Penelope went silent.

"Exactly Baby Girl. When I told you I loved you all those year ago, I meant it. I meant it in the way that was never going to change and never going to die. I tried to ignore it and move on, but I couldn't. Don't you get that." Derek wrapped Penelope in his arms again.

"Derek can we please get out of here? It is time I give you your special gift." Penelope said to Derek with heavily hooded eyes.

"Well even though I said that was my last surprise, there was one things left. The people that helped me, were going to stop by." Derek mentioned

"Derek, please. I don't beg you that often, but I think you will really like the gift that I have to you back at my place, and right now is the time I want to give it to you. Can't you call them and tell them we will stop by tomorrow so they can meet me."

"See that's the thing, They already do know you. This is Gideon's restaurant. He doesn't run it, but he owns it. Elle was the one who put the finishing touches on the place before we got here." Derek explained

"Well then I know they will understand." Penelope stood up grabbing Derek's hand and pulled him to the door.

"Give me two minutes baby girl." Derek wasn't going to fight this, he moved around like a tornado around the place. Derek put things away, and closing the class doors around the fire and setting it so that it would go out. "OK, I am ready." Derek said turning off the lights.

The two got back to the car in very little time, Derek making it back to Penelope's home in half the time it took them to get to the restaurant. They laughed and talked the entire way home. Derek resting his hand on Penelope's upper thigh. Penelope trying to control herself so Derek could drive without any extra distraction. Finally they two of them got home.

Penelope lead the way into the house. "I need you to wait here. Please? I will be right back." Penelope stopped Derek in his tracks before backing through the beaded door way of her bedroom. "Close your eyes Hot Stuff."

Derek did as he was told, but only because Penelope was watching him. As soon as he heard shuffling in the bedroom Derek opened his eyes. The temperature in Penelope's apartment instantly because as hot as the Amazon during a heat wave. Looking through the beads Derek Saw Penelope her silking smooth skin and lushes curves where enhanced but her Black bra with Poinsettia flowers one them and the matching boy-short underwear. Derek Growled. That was the last thing Penelope heard before feeling his body pressed up against her back his arms slowly moving up her side and wrapping around to cup her Brest.

"Derek, what about your present?" Penelope was able to get out between deep breaths.

"Baby Girl, What I have in my arms now, is the only gift I want. Will you give it to me? Will you give me your heart, your body? Do you want me as bad as I want you." Derek said in a deep gravelly tone.

"Derek, I can't give you what you already have. My heart has been yours for what feels like forever. As for my body, well... That was a gift you were suppose to unwrap." Penelope said turning around to face him.

Penelope could feel his excitement pressed against her body as they moved towards the bed, unable to stop kissing each other. The only thought in her mind now was, This was going to be a GREAT Christmas afternoon, with a night of pure bliss if she had her way, and she had no doubt that she would get her way.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& "Derek's Plan, Penelope's Way" &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

_**Author's note: Sorry to end it there, this chapter was getting just a little to long. Besides this is still a T rated story. Please take a minute and Review. I love hearing what you guys have to say. **_


	14. Author's Note

Sorry guys my computer's hard drive went shortly after the new year which is why I haven't updated. Will take a little while longer to get everything up and running, then I will need recreate the last two chapters. Please bare with me sorry for this inconvience.

K


	15. Prentiss and Reid: 3

_**Author's note: So the computer is back, but recovering the files is proving harder then planned. At least that is what I am being told. So I decided to recreate it the best I could. Thanks for being patient. Hope you enjoy the second to last chapter. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about CM, but I hope they don't mind the liberties I took with their characters. **

**Prentiss and Reid: 3**

They had finished the meal Spencer Reid had laid out for them. Sitting on the couch they watched movies, it was clear by how straight Spencer was sitting that he was nervous. Trying desperately to play the smooth cat and hide his nerves, he relaxed his posture a little and placed his right arm on the back of the couch behind his companion. Emily Prentiss smirked to herself then taking advantage of Spencer's inviting new posture, she lent in to him to cuddle closer.

He couldn't help but smile once that happened unable to believe that old trick actually worked on Emily. He moved his hand to her arm, pulling her in a little closer to him with his arm. Reid's hand started to trace lazy circles on Emily's bare arm.

Emily's breath picked up a little. She wasn't sure why such an easy gesture would cause such a reaction down in her core. It was Spencer after all, this really didn't make sense, she was suppose to be the calm and collected one. With each graze she felt of Spencer's thumb on her arm she lost more of her concentration on the movie.

"Reid" Emily said softly looking first at his hand then looking up at him. There was no response from Reid, maybe she had spoken a little to soft. She cleared her throat softly "Ummm Reid,"

"mmm hmmm" was the only response Emily got as Reid continued to focus on the movie, or at least he appeared to be concentrating on the movie.

"Reid, What's going on here?" Emily asked. She just needed to make sure she wasn't misreading what was happening. She might be a profiler but for some reason when it came to this area of her life she felt that she never profiled the situation correctly.

Hearing the question all of Reid's nerves came flooding back and he straighten-up and removed his hand from her arm. "Oh, I am sorry, I just...I guess I just got a little to comfortable, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, Reid, I mean what was all this about the romantic meal, the classic movies? Why did you do this all for me? And don't tell me it was because you knew how much I hate spending time with my family. There had to be something more to it." Emily stated uncharacteristically not looking at Reid as she spoke.

"Well I...I wanted to do something nice for you."

"But why? What sparked this, Spencer? Please I need you to be honest with me." Prentiss was almost pleading.

"Well, to be honest about it. It was that kiss. It really got me thinking. I have had a thing for you, for so long. When I thought you died, it was torture, I thought that I would never get another chance to talk with you or watch a foreign film, or so many other things. I thought I had missed my chance. Then you came back and it took me some time to adjust to that. I felt so betrayed, even after I had forgiven you and J.J. it was hard. But I always figured I was like a little brother to you. Then that kiss. I figured that is not the way you would be kissing a younger brother." Reid told her. He was glad she wasn't looking at him it made it easier to give his confession.

"No, no Reid that is not the way I would kiss someone who is a little brother to me. You are right about that." She finally turned to look at him a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "So you've had a thing for me for a while, huh?"

"So what if I have? It's not like I really had a chance before. You know with your Sin city vacations and all." Reid chuckled "SO tell me something Em. It's your turn to be honest. What was that kiss about?"

"You know for a genius Dr. Reid, at times you can be completely obtuse." She smiled at him in a teasing way. Reid's face showed hoe heated he was becoming, which only encouraged Emily to act. She moved closer to Reid her mouth meeting his neck softly as she started to place gentle kisses along his slender neck. She hear him take a deep inhale of breath, gently using her hand to get him to face her. Her lips next met his softly, wantingly. She pulled herself onto his lap straddling his legs turning the kiss more passionate.

Reid didn't wait much past that to wrap his arms around her, His fingers pushing through her hair, as he started taking the lead. His tongue pressing through Emily's lip he shifted their position skillfully. He pushed her back and turned their bodies till her back hit the soft cushions they had just been sitting next to. Reid, broke the kiss only for a moment to look down at Emily laying under him. "Are you sure you are OK with this?" Reid asked in a gentle tone. His gently brushed her check with the back of his hand, getting a nod in response. Reid's hands started to wander all over Emily's body, it was driving her insane as they laid there kissing hips pressing against each other.

It felt like for forever that they laid there intensely embracing. Emily finally placed her hands on Reid's chest pressing him upwards away from her. "I'm sorry I need a moment Reid." They sat up catching their breath.

"Is everything ok?" Reid asked, wandering what caused this break.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just need a minute, would you excuse me." Emily rose to her feet and headed to her bedroom. She pasted grabbed her phone on the way in hoping Reid hadn't seen her grabbing it.

As she shut the door she dialed Penelope's number, getting no answer she then dialed J.J.

"Merry Christmas Em." J.J. answered.

"J.J. I need your help." Emily was whispering

"Em, what's wrong?" J.J. asked stepping out of the room she had been in with Henry playing with his new Christmas toys.

"Nothing's wrong, in fact, everything is going _REALLY _well. It's just nothing that I had planned." Emily told her

"OK what is going on Em." J.J. commanded.

"Reid was at my house he set up a beautiful surprise for me, then got me back here by setting off my alarm in silent mode making it so, my Alarm company called me while I was at my parent's house. Any way I got here and he had a late lunch set up with candles and then perfect movies. We watched them for a while then things just started to happen."

"Did you give him his present?" J.J. snickered.

"No, that's just it. I step away and now I am in my bed room, but I am so nervous. Things are going so well, what if this is to much for him? What if he doesn't like it? What if it ruins everything?" Emily started pacing as she talked

"Jeeze Em take a breath. You got him the perfect gifts, two of them you know he will love, The keyboard with those CD's and music books, as well as the first edition, "A Hero of Our Time" in Russian. Those are classic Reid gifts. As for the other one, well what a better way to give him the other gift then to do it in costume. Dr. Reid will be rendered speechless." J.J. encouraged

"So you are sure this is a good idea?" Prentiss asked nerves really showing.

"Emily Prentiss, I can't believe you. You need to get yourself together. Here this is what you do. Hang up the phone with me, put on what we bought for you two yesterday and set up the other gifts in your room. Tell him there is something you need help with and call him into your bedroom. Then let the rest just happen. After all that I am sure that everything will work out just as we you hope they will."

"OK, I will try, thanks Jayje. Talk to you later." Emily said taking a deep breath.

"I hope you are to busy to call me later. Night sweetie." With that J.J. hung up the phone.

Emily did just as J.J. had suggested, But added a few candles to the scene, turning off the light letting the candles create a soft glow around the room. She went to the door and opened it a little, before taking a few steps back and taking a deep breath.

"Doctor Reid can you come in here for a second?" Emily called

"Is everything OK Emily?" Reid called into her as he rose from the couch.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just...I need your help with something." Emily closed her eyes, this seemed so weird to her, though she was not sure why, why she was so nervous. Reid had already proven he was into her.

Spencer slowly opened the door. "Em? Are you sure everything is..." He stopped in his tracks as he saw Emily leaning against the bed in a cute, low cut, old fashion style nurse's uniform. "Emily, what is this?" He wanted to laugh Emily in that get up was so funny, yet it was also so hot. It was that fact that stopped him from laughing.

"Well, it is still Christmas after all, and you gave me my gift earlier. I thought it was time that I gave you your gifts Doctor Reid." Emily said seductively.

"I don't think that nurse's uniform will look as good on me as it does on you." Reid chuckled, he couldn't help it any longer.

Emily's face turned red, turning around she switched on the lights and grabbed her robe. "You don't like it. I feel so foolish. It's just something silly that us girls picked up yesterday when we were hanging out. I should have known you wouldn't..." She moved around blowing out the candles, she was so embarrassed.

As emily walked around the end of the bed Reid grabbed her arm. "It's not silly, it's cute. Though inaccurate, Nurses of this time would never have their outfit be cute so low around the neck or high at the legs." Emily started pulling out of his arms, but he wouldn't let her go. "No, really Emily, it's not silly, and you look, well you look hot. I'm just not sure about this."

Emily looked at him half torn between anger and pain. "What are you not sure of. I thought it was pretty clear out there on the couch that we both want this."

"Oh no, I definitely want..." he moved his hands motioning up and down her body, "this, but I don't want to move fast. I want things to both of us to be completely sure of things first."

"I am sure Spencer, I have been sure of this for a while. Why else would I let J.J. and Garcia talk me into this outfit." She looked at him, placing her hand on his chest and taking a step forward. "Isn't this what you want?"

"I think this is what every guy wants. I am just the lucky one that gets it with you." Reid gave her a kiss to show her he was telling the truth, it started out soft and turned hot and passionate rather fast. He broke away after a short time, "If we do this, I just don't want some fast fling I want to take it slow. Make sure what we have will last before we do anything that would make things weird with us at work." Reid explained.

"You know Reid, You really aren't like any other guy I know. They normally think with their other head first when in this situation, and yet your logic still must keep you in check somehow." Emily smiled, She was kind of flattered with how gentlemen-like he was being.

"Believe me I have plenty of thoughts telling me I am being foolish right now, but I need to think about you and me and everything that could come from this. I need to be logical or I risk making a mistake where there is no turning back from." Reid just hugged Emily and kissed the top of her head. He looked over towards the bed and saw other presents wrapped nicely and placed on the bed. How did he miss that. "What are those?"

Emily chuckled "Well, I wasn't the only present that you were going to get tonight those are for you." Emily pulled him over to the bed, she sat on the edge of it were she could reach the presents and hand them to him.

Reid opened each present one at a time loving each one more then the last. The rest of the night was spent in the bedroom, listening to the music CD's as Spencer Reid the book to Emily as she laid on his chest. Even though they never did more then heavy petting and a lot of cuddling it was the best Christmas either of them could remember. They decided to take it slow, but not to slow.


	16. End of The Year and Out in the Open

_**Author's note: So this is the end of the story. Kept it "T" in the long run, and while I am not 100% happy with this ending I hope you all enjoy it. No matter what I hope you all have a fabulous 2012. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

***&*&*&*&*& End of the Year and Out in the Open &*&*&*&**

Christmas had be spent in such a fabulous way for all. None of them were complaining when they hit work Monday morning, the surprise was that non of them were talking about it either. Partly because none of them really wanted to share the details of their perfect Christmas, but most perfect from the second they all hit the door of the bullpen Monday they knew they had a case. This one was in Maryland, so it kept them close to home.

Four college age females had been abducted in the days leading up to Christmas and then two were taken on Christmas. All of them were taken from the two main rest areas on 95 the "Maryland House" and the "Chesapeake House". Each car had been laden full with traveling bags, and gifts. Going with so little information it took the team three days to get a profile together. With the help of Penelope's magical fingers and quarky little mind the team had found the Unsub the fourth day as well as four of the six missing girls. After 6 hours of questioning and searching the property around the Unsub's farm, the first two missing girls were found. It was just to bad they had died due to the injuries inflicted by the Unsub, they had been blinded, Raped, and tortured. In the end they had lost to much blood to survive.

After catching getting a few hours sleep the team heading back to Quantico. Spending the morning completing all the paper work Hotch called the team into the conference room at Lunch time.

"I just wanted to tell you guys, thank you for all your hard work this year. Once your paperwork is completed and filed each of your guys can head home for the weekend. Monday is a federal holiday so you all can say goodbye to the office for the last time of 2011."

"This was one hell of a year, but I don't think I will be sad to see it go." Rossi said.

"All I have to say is 2012 has got to be better then 2011. I don't think I can handle another year like this one, or worse." Penelope added with a sigh, before adding, "But I have to admit, It is good to end the year with the entire family together."

"Some of us together in a way we never expected back at the start of the year" J.J. laughed, earning smirks from Penelope and Prentiss.

"So what is everyone doing tomorrow night to ring in the new year?" Reid asked.

"Well, now that someone brings it up, I am requesting the presence of each of you guys at Casa Di Rossi. I have already made all the arrangements, and it is going to be a night to remember." Rossi spoke in the Italian accent he loves so much.

"Umm I hate to do this Rossi, but I'm sorry man, I have up and coming plans for tomorrow night." Derek said not hiding how he was looking in Penelope's direction, causing a deep blush to rise up her neck and take over her normal soft complexion.

"Sorry Derek you all did not take no for an answer when it came to me teaching you guys to make dinner, I will not take no this time." Rossi responded. "That goes for all of you. Children and significant others are expected to be brought with you and you all are to arrive by 8pm sharp. Make sure you come hungry." Rossi Said as he headed out of the door to head back to his office.

***&*&*&*&*& End of the Year and Out in the Open &*&*&*&**

Casa Di Rossi was an amazing time. There had been two surprises, the first was Elle and Gideon being there and Second came after dinner, and most of the night had Past. Around 11:30pm Erin Strauss walked into the house as if she owned the place. Automatically Penelope and Derek had pulled away from each other. Even though the team wouldn't think anything of them sitting so close together didn't mean Erin wouldn't through a fit. Emily and Reid exchanged worried questioning looks.

The team turned on the Ball dropping in time square on Rossi's giant flat screen TV. Getting glasses of champagne handed out. They all crowded around the TV to count down.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Screamed the entire team, old and new, along with their loved ones.

J.J. gave Will a loving kiss but nothing flashy as she figured she would be the only one able to kiss their loved one at the turn of the year.

After everyone gave hugs to each other and took a celebratory sip of their champagne, the first shock of the year was took place.

"Come on kids, I know more the just J.J. wants to kiss their sweet hearts. So I hope you learn to live on the edge," When no one made a move David Rossi just smirked. "OK, well it looks like the old timer will have to set the stage for your youngsters."

With everyone watching David Rossi turned on his heals grabbed Erin Strauss by the arm and swung her around into a tight long intense kiss.

No one could speak, they couldn't believe their eyes.

Breaking away from the kiss Rossi looked at his teammates. "Now if I can put it out there like that with Erin here, I am sure the rest of you can do just as good."

"Well, I will pick up that challenge." Derek said grabbing Penelope and showing the room exactly how hot the fire between really burned.

Not caring who else was showing their affection Emily Prentiss went over and locked lips with Spencer Reid. Theirs was a tender gentle loving kiss.

Rossi started to kiss Strauss again, as J.J. and Will really showed off their love.

"What is this, I leave the team and that is when the real scandals come to light?" Elle said. "I think I will take these children into the kitchen and get them their first ice cream of the new year. They don't need to see how the creation of little ones really take place." Emily took Henry's and Jack's hand leading them away.

Hotch and Gideon just looked at the team shook their heads and headed to Kitchen with Elle.

"Hotch Do me a favor, let me know how HR deals with that policy nightmare in there once the smoke clears." Gideon laughed.


End file.
